Broken Promises & Hidden Secrets
by hsjbmd8
Summary: What happens when one night basically decides the rest of your life for you? Find out in Broken Promises & Hidden Secrets. Jaylor/Niley/Kenielle. Story is better than the summary.
1. Hectic Planning

**Okay. This is my first attempt at writing. I know it's probably not very good, but please let me know?If I get at least one review I will post another chapter. And no Taylor that doesn't mean you get to read a new chapter, just the ones you've read before (:**

**I Own Nothing But The Plot. Sadly.**

**Comment?**

**Chapter 1: Hectic Planning…**

It was a late Friday night I was laying on the couch with my sleeping fiancé laying on my chest; we had fallen asleep while planning. I felt as if I was the luckiest guy in the world. Why? Because I was marrying the gorgeous, elegant, and stunningly beautiful, Taylor Alison Swift. It had been a long few months, seeing as we were in the midst of planning our December 13, 2013 wedding. We were planning on getting married on her 23rd birthday and our 5 year anniversary. The planning had become hectic these past few weeks seeing as Taylor hadn't been feeling well. I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it lead me to believe 'it' has came back.

As a young teenager Taylor had suffered from bulimia. At one point she was admitted to the hospital because it was so bad. Ever since she overcame being a bulimic she has been very sensitive to that word, so we now refer to bulimia as 'it'. It seemed as though she had completely forgotten about it, but for some reason I could never seemed to get it out of my head. Whenever she became sick I automatically assumed 'it' was back.

I tried to shake these thoughts while I gazed at my sleeping fiancé. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. It looked as if everything hectic in our lives had just disappeared, she was that calm. Unlike when she was awake, she was constantly worrying about other people and not herself. She would always put me, her family, my brothers and their families before her own.

It had been almost 2 hours since she had drifted off to sleep on top of me. This entire time I had been laying here underneath her unable to sleep. She stirred awake when I moved my head to look at the clock on my phone.

"Mhmmm… what time is it?" she asked groggily, while shifting and snuggling into me even more.

"12:45... I think we should go up stairs and go to bed." I replied while stroking her soft, radiant, long, wavy blonde hair.

"Do we have to go upstairs, or can we just stay here?" she asked with her eyes still closed, not wanting to move.

"Well, since I've been awake for 2 hours and I can't sleep without you next to me… it seems as though we will be going upstairs."

"But I don't wanna move!" she said whiningly, now more awake.

"Come on cowgirl." With that I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, slapping her butt in the process.

She gasped at my actions "Joseph Adam Jonas! You did not just slap my butt!"

With that I smirked and replied "And what if I did?"

"Well I may just have to go back downstairs and sleep with Jake on the couch" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm offended! You would rather go downstairs and sleep with a 1½ year old puppy on the couch, then sleep in the king size bed upstairs next to your amazingly sexy fiancé, who just happens to be one of America's heartthrobs?" I questioned in a cocky, teasing tone.

"First off, you're full of yourself and second there's nothing sexy about you, except your ass from this angle." she said slapping my butt and not letting go.

"Oh! It's on!" With that I ran up the stairs and threw her down on the bed in one swift movement. After I had dropped her on the bed I took a pillow and hit her upside the head with it.

"Oww! What was that for?" she said whimpering.

"That was for not saying I was sexy!" I said in a playful tone.

"Well, this is for slapping my butt!" she said hitting me back harder then I hit her.

I shrieked like a little girl with her action.

"Oh! Great, I'm marrying a little girl who spends more time in front of the mirror than I do!" She said as a response to my shriek.

"Take it back!" I said and started tickling her.

"Never!" She announced like she was a superhero.

"Fine then say 'Joseph Adam Jonas is the most sexy amazing guy and I wanna screw him right now!' " I said trying to get her to crack.

"Hell... No!" She said in between laughs.

Then I started tickling her even more. "Say It!"

"No!"

I started tickling her even more. "SAY IT!"

"Fine..." Then she said in a whisper barely audible. "Joseph Adam Jonas is the most sexy amazing guy and I wanna screw him right now!"

"I can't hear you..." I said.

Then she said it a little louder.

"I still can't hear you! Come on baby, you got the lungs of a singer so why not use

them?" I said trying to get her to scream it at the top of her lungs that way the neighbors, who just so happened to be my little brother, Nick, on one side and my older brother, Kevin, on the other side, would hear it.

And with that she screamed at the top of her lungs. "JOSEPH ADAM JONAS IS THE MOST SEXY AND AMAZING GUY AND I WANNA SCREW HIM RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Happy now?" she said out of breath from screaming so loud.

"Very… Just think in exactly 20 days you will _actually_ be able to screw me." I said smirking.

"What makes you think I'm gonna want to screw you?" I said in a seductive tone.


	2. Bridal Stores & ExBoyfriend Troubles

**Okay so I got no reviews what so ever. ): that makes me sad. Anyway updating again. Hopefully this chapter is better than the 1****st****? plzzz let me know! And if I can add anything o make it better. And Taylor if you review I'll let you read what I have of the new chapters that you haven't read yet (:**

**I Own Nothing But The Plot. Sadly.**

**Comment?**

**Chapter 2: Bridal Stores & Ex-Boyfriend Troubles**

I woke up the next morning to the phone echoing throughout the loft. I couldn't figure out who would be calling, but it could be anybody since it was 11…

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I realized it was 11 a.m. and the fact that we are supposed to be at the bridal store in 20 minutes.

"Get up…" I said trying to shake Joe awake.

Mhmmm" He groaned as a reply.

"I said GET UP!" I screamed at him in the end.

"Nooo…" was his reply.

"I'm gonna burn every pair of your skinny jeans…" I warned knowing that would get him up.  
"You wouldn't dare!" He threatened back as he continued to lie in the bed face down.

"Wanna try me?" I said getting up and walking over to his huge walk in closet.

"Fine! I'm up!" He said, as he realized I would actually burn them.

"Thank you babe…" I said walking back over to give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Why do I have to get up anyway?" He questioned still lying on his stomach.

I sat on the bed next to him and said "Because we have to be at the bridal shop in 20 minutes and we are so going to late." while running a hand through his black

messy hair.

"What?!?" He screeched jumping out of bed "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" "Cause I just woke up myself. So hurry up and get ready." I replied in a clam tone.

30 Minutes Later…

"Are you ready yet?" I asked as Joe walked out of the bathroom.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Was his attempt at a smart reply.

"Well, come on then." I said as I grabbed his hand and with that we walked out of the loft and to his Mercedes g500.

As we reached his car he opened my door and then closed it once he knew I was fully in the car. Then he climbed in the driver side and put on his seatbelt, put on his white Ray Ban wayfarers, and checked his hair in the rearview mirror to make sure his hair hadn't gotten messed up from the 10 foot walk from the front door to the car.

As we pulled up outside the bridal shop I look at my watch 11:45… Oh

Crap! We are so late. I unbuckled my seatbelt as quick as possible and walked straight into the shop, causing Joe to have to run to catch up in order to grab my hand. As I walked in the shop I walked straight to the front counter.

"Last name please?" A lady at the counter asked.

"Swi— " I started to say but was cut off by Joe.

"Jonas" He said reminding me that he had made the appointment under his name.

"Wait, wh—Oh my god! It's Joe Jonas and Taylor Swift!" she said in fan girl tone.

"Yeah. We have, actually more like had, an appointment at 11:20." I said

"Oh, Right!" she said looking in her planner/organizer.

"We are actually supposed to be having our entire wedding party meeting us here so, but it seems like they're running late like us, so we'll have to wait for them before we can start the fittings. So we will be waiting right over there." Joe said trying to avoid the question I knew she was going to ask and we started to walk away from her desk.

As we were walking away from the desk Joe leaned over and put his lips to my ear and murmured "How do you think she's gonna react when she sees my brothers and the rest of our wedding party?"

All he got was a giggle as a reply because his lips tickled against my ear. And because my giggle was so irresistible to him, he decided to move his head a little and give me a kiss on the nape of my neck, which only caused me to giggle more.

We waited for about 5 minutes before Nick, Miley, David, Selena, Demi, Frankie, Kevin, Danielle, and Ryan. I hadn't noticed them come in cause I was to busy giving the secretary a death glare, but the scream of my 2 year old nephew , Ryan, broke me out of my trance.

"Auntie Taylor! Uncle Joey!" Ryan screamed at the same time at the top of their lungs.

I picked up Ryan. "Hey Ry! What's up buddy?" I asked with a smile on my face. Somehow no matter what mood I'm in he can always put the biggest smile on my face or anyone's face for that matter.

I turned to everyone else and greeted them with the best hug I could give them since Ryan didn't want me to put him down.

"Well, let's go see the final wedding outfits." I said in a cheery tone. And with that everyone followed me as I walked to the back room of the boutique.

As we reached the back room of the boutique I saw a familiar face and I was hoping I was seeing things. I saw the face of an ex-boyfriend: Drew Hardwhick. He was staring straight right at me with an amused look on his face. And with that I leaned over to Joe and took his hand whispered in his ear,

"Kiss me before Drew comes over here."

"Wha—" was all he managed to get out before I kissed him passionately, but before long he was kissing back with more passion than I was.

I mumbled against his lips "If he starts to flirt just kiss me, ok?" All I got was a nod as a response. I pulled away and continued to hold his hand and lean into his side. As I looked away from Joes eyes my eyes landed on a face I never wanted to see again in my entire life.

"Taylor? Is that you?" Drew asked as if he was an idiot. Oh never mind he is an idiot.

"Hello Drew." I said with _the_ fakest smile ever on my face.

"How have you been?" he asked trying to pretend he actually cares.

"Just fine," I said. "without you in my life." I made sure to mumble the last part so only Joe could hear me.

"That's good, but you wanna know something?" he asked and trust me I didn't wanna know where this was going.

"What?" I replied trying to be nice.

"You should dump this asshole and come back to me." He said as he grabbed me by the waist and attempted to touch my butt, but Joe stopped him by tackling him to the ground and pinning him down.

"Do you have any idea what you just did, pretty boy?" Drew asked before he pushed Joe off of him and began punching him.

Before anyone could do anything David and Frankie began to defend Joe and beat up Drew. Nick and Kevin had to hold back David and Frankie, while Miley and I struggled to hold Joe back from killing him.

"If you ever touch my _fiancée _ever again, it will be much worse than it was this time." Joe spat barely able to talk since he had a bloody lip.

As we began walking out of the back room of the boutique we saw an ambulance pull up outside the shop. That was the last time we ever saw Drew Hardwhick ever again. I don't know if it was the fight that scared him, the fact that he got beaten up by a Popstar, or the fact that we filed a restraining order against him, but what ever it was it cause him never to bother us again.

The only thing that anyone got out of that 'eventful' trip was, Joe: a bloody lip, Frankie: a bloody lip and a broken nose, David: A bloody lip and a black eye, and Drew: 3 broken ribs and a black eye. Thank God they got away with charges of self defense, other wise we would not be getting married when we were supposed to.

**thoughts? Comment?**


	3. A Much Needed Vacation

**Chapter Three. Hopefully this is getting better. And Taylor if you review I'll let you read what I have of the new chapters that you haven't read yet (:**

**I Own Nothing But The Plot. Sadly.**

**Comment?**

**Chapter 3: A Much Needed Vacation**

I only have two-and-a-half weeks left until my life changes forever. It seems to me that these two-and-a-half simple weeks are gonna go by extremely slow, but I think I know of a way we can change that. Now I only have to get Taylor to agree with it and I guarantee she will.

I was sitting in my office when she came in and asked me what I was up to.

"Hey, babe! Whatcha doin?" she asked in a sing-songey voice.

"Just thinkin…" I replied in the some tone of voice.

"About what?" she asked as she came over and sat on my desk so she was facing me.

"About how much we need a vacation."

"Ok?" she replied in a sort of confused tone.

"We've had so much going on the past few months; I think we just need to relax for the next couple of days or so." I said while I pulled her into my lap and wrapped my arms around her.

"Where do ya suggest we go?" she asked

"Well I'll leave that up to you." I said as I leaned in and placed a small soft kiss on her lips.

"Hmmm." Was all she said as I kissed her.

After I pulled back I asked her, "Where would you like to go?"

She thought about it for a couple minutes then she jumped up and looked at me eagerly.

"What's that look for?" I said extremely confused and kinda amused at the same time.

"Can we go _anywhere_?" she asked very excitedly.

"Yeahh."

"Well…let's go to Nashville!" She said in a hyper tone.

"Why there of all places?"

"Well… Because that's where I'm from and I didn't tell any of my friends back home that I wasn't single anymore, let alone engaged."

"You know what that sounds like a great idea." I said with a smile on my face.

"Plus we have a place to stay if we go there, cause remember I never sold my penthouse." She stated.

—The Next Day—

As I was stepping out of the plane I could smell the good old country air. It was defintely good to be back in Nashville. Ya see, Taylor and I had spent almost 6 months living in her penthouse, I kinda got used to being in Nashville and trust me once you live here for a while you never want to leave.

"Hey dude how ya been?" Austin, Taylor's little brother asked.

"I've been good actually. Trying to keep your sister in check is a lot of hard work, but I'm sure you know how that is!" I said which caused me to get a smack upside the head from Taylor.

"You know I'm just kidding Hun." I said as I gave her a soft kiss on her lips and intertwined our fingers.

"Gag me now!" Austin said turning away.

"Oh shut up Austin!" Taylor said as she pulled away, "You're just jealous because I'm getting married and you don't even have a girlfriend."

"Whatever! You're just getting married so you can get laid." He said in a mocking tone.

"Well I know I am." I mumbled just loud enough so Austin could hear me.

"Well, now that that's over. How have ya been Austin?" Taylor asked.

"Pretty good, but its good to have ya back here again. How long ya'll stayin'?" He asked letting his distinguished southern accent slip.

"About four days…" I said while walking to Austin's Land Rover.

"Cool. Just long enough, but not to long." He said while he got in the drivers seat and Taylor and I got in the back seat.

About 15 minutes later we pulled up outside Taylor's childhood home. We hadn't been here in forever but it doesn't seem to have changed at all. Of course Taylor was the first one out of the car, but when she didn't go running for the house was surprised me. Instead she left all of our luggage sitting in the circle drive and took off for the car garage that was across a small open field.

It took me a minute but then realized why she was running to the car garage. She was more excited to get in either her black Land Rover, red classic Mustang, black on black Porsche or her pink Chevrolet Colorado that she received for her eighteenth birthday.

As she reached the garage I heard her sigh, but not a bad one defiantly a good one. I could tell she was happy to be back in her hometown.

"I take it your excited to be back in Nashville?" I asked her even though I already knew the answer.

"Ecstatic…" she said turning around and coming over to hug my side and rest her head on my chest.

"Well, I'm glad that you're here with me to share this special and rare moment." She said as she lifted her head off of my chest to press her lips to mine.

"I love you." I mumbled against her lips as she smiled into the kiss.

As she pulled away she went to a cabinet on the right side of the garage and pulled out what looked like the keys to her Porsche and her Land Rover.

"Which one?" she asked curious to my opinion.

"Ummm… the Land Rover." I said finally decideing on which vehicle I wanted to drive around Nashville.

"Okay… C'mon lets go get settled into the penthouse." She said and with that she took my hand and we set off towards the car.

**thoughts? Comment?**


	4. Best Friends Reunited

**Chapter Four. Goodness this is not going well. This isn't very long but then again it is kind like a filler chapter. And Taylor that offer is still good! And Savannah if you want I'll give you another chapter if you review. But then again you would have to sign-up.**

**I Own Nothing But The Plot. Sadly.**

**Comment?**

**Chapter 4: Best Friends Reunited…**

We were walking through the door of the penthouse when my phone rang. I looked down at the caller ID: Danielle…

"Hello?" I answered.

"Tay! Where are you?!?" Danielle asked franticly.

"Ummm. Nashville." I answered afraid that I might get yelled at.

"What are you doing there?" she asked in a calmer voice.

"Joe and I are taking a little vacation to get away from all the drama that has been happening recently. Why?" I asked.

"Cause you weren't picking up the phone at the loft so we started to freak out a little because you always pick that up, except when you're not home." She answered even more calm.

"Oh. Yeahh Sorry we forgot to tell you that we weren't gonna be home for about four days. I didn't think it made a difference since we both took time off until after the wedding." I said nonchalantly.

"But, I'll let you go since I found out where you were and that was my mission. So oh well, bye!" She said as she hung up.

As I hung up the phone I noticed that Joe was no where to be found. I looked all around until I went into the bedroom and found him fast asleep on the bed. I figured that I shouldn't wake him so I just left him to sleep peacefully.

I decided instead of sitting around being bored that I would go explore the building. You see the penthouse I have is on the top level of a luxury apartment building. As I stepped off of the elevator and made my way over to what looked like an outdoor pool I bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me! I'm so sorry!" I said looking the person square in the eye.

"Wait, Taylor?!?!" The person said finally looking at my face.

"Um…Yeahh." I said in a confuse tone.

"Don't you remember me?" the person said.

"Umm… No. Should I?" I asked.

"Ummm… Yeahh!" They said.

"Wait a minute Maddison?" I asked in utter shock.

"Yeahh..." Maddison said.

"Wow… It's been like what 10 years?" I asked now excited that finally saw her again.

"Try 13." She said with a smile on her face.

"Has it really been that long?" I asked.

"Yeahh… I moved back the year after you moved to California." She said.

"Ironic how we just happened to miss each other like that." I said still trying to absorb the fact that it really was Maddison.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" she asked.

"Well…"

**thoughts? If you leave a signed comment I'll give you the next chapter before I actually update.**


	5. Sorry But I'm Taken

**Chapter Five. Not Much To Say.**

**I Own Nothing But The Plot. Sadly.**

**Chapter 5: Sorry, But I'm Taken**

It had been almost 2 hours since I had left the penthouse. I had been talking to Maddison for almost the entire time. It had been so nice to see one of my best friends from my younger years or any of my old best friends for that matter. I hadn't seen my friends back home in so long.

"Hey… Do you wanna meet up later and see everyone again?" Maddison asked.

"Who's everyone?" I asked suspiciously.

"Like the old gang that you and I used to hang out with back in high school." She said.

"You know what that sounds great" I said taking her up on her offer.

"Great I'll see ya later then!" she said as she walked off.

As I reached the penthouse I opened the door and began walking across the room to the kitchen, but I was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around my waist and picking me up. I didn't bother to turn around and see who it was because I knew exactly who it was: My fiancé.

As he was carrying me to what I assume was I bedroom he began an assault on my neck causing my steady breathing to change.

As we reached the bedroom I was placed on the ground and pushed up against the now closed bedroom door.

Before I could say anything Joe was kissing me roughly. I deepened the kiss, by fisting my hands in his hair, pulling him closer, while he slid his hands down my sides and began to rub my hips. He then trailed his lips away from mine and to my neck where he began sucking on it.

I removed my hands from his hair and moved them to the hem of his shirt and pushed my hands up to his firm chest.

He then pulled away my neck and looked me in the eyes. I took this opportunity to remove his shirt. After I removed his shirt, he began to softly bite the exposed skin just above my breast. Knowing he couldn't go and farther he removed his lips from my chest.

"Fuck...." He cursed as he slammed his hips against mine. "How much longer until we get married?" he pouted while trying to catch his breath.

"Two-and-a- half-weeks," I said smirking at him "and stop pouting."

"Why?" he said trying to push my buttons.

"Cause it makes me want you even more then I already do…" I trailed off as I walked into the bathroom.

"Taaayyyyyllllooorrrr!" I heard him whine as I walked away.

"I can't believe you!" I yelled as he entered the bathroom, "I already have a mark! I have a hickey on my neck and I look like a freakin ugly whore! And it's all because of you!" I finished as I pointed at him.

"I think you look beautiful." Joe replied wrapping his arms around me from behind and pressing me into his bare chest.

"I think you're a walking cliché." I laughed leaning against him.

"But you love me." He said simply.

I turned around in his arms. "I do." I said sincerely as I gave him a kiss on the lips.

We stood there in each others arms for about 5 minutes before I broke the comfortable silence between us.

"I have a question…" I said looking him in the eyes.

"And what might that be?" he asked pulling away from our embrace to look at me.

"Would you be ok with me going out tonight and meeting up with some of my old high school friends?" I asked waiting nervous for his reply.

"Yeah, you deserve to go out and have a little time to yourself…" he said, "As long as you promise I can meet these friends of yours while we're here.

"Deal." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, what are you doing still standing her? Go get ready!" He said slapping my butt so I moved towards the bathroom.

About 45 minutes later I walked out of the bathroom in black extremely tight skinny jeans, a white strapless shirt with red, silver and black beads, red pumps, with a silver clutch and my hair in delicate curls placed so that you couldn't see the mark on my neck from earlier.

"You look so beautiful right now…" Joe said as he drank in my appearance.

"Why thank you!" I said as I walked over to him.

"Now, go have fun and I'll see you later tonight. Okay, babe?" he asked.

"Okay. I love you." I said as I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, babe." He said against my lips.

As I was walking down to the lounge I was hoping that no one would notice my rather expensive engagement ring on my finger.

When I reached the club and saw my old group of friends a sudden wave of calmness over came me. I felt as though nothing was going to go wrong and that this night would be the best I've had in a while.

"Heyy guys!" I said as I reached them.

"Tay! Oh My God! I missed you so much!" Abigail said as she hugged me tightly.

"I missed you to girly!" I said hugging her back.

"Look at you! You look so pretty! I can't believe how beautiful you have become! And how famous you've become too!" Hailey said as she squealed.

"Damn girl! I wish I was your boyfriend!" Trey said as he gave me a warming smile.

"Sorry, but I'm taken…"

**thoughts? If you leave a signed comment I'll give you the next chapter before I actually update.**


	6. You're Engaged To Who?

**Chapter Six. Not Much To Say.**

**I Own Nothing But The Plot. Sadly.**

**Chapter 6: You're Engaged To Who?... **

"What did you just say?" Maddison said in shock.

"Sorry, I'm taken?" I repeated in confusion.

"Since when?" Hailey asked in more shock then Maddison.

"Umm… I've been with the same person for about five years now. Did you guys really not know that I was in a relationship?" I asked knowing that none of them were informed when Joe and I got together.

"No. We didn't. Why didn't you tell us?" Abigail asked.

"I just figured you guys knew." I said in disbelief.

"So… Who is he?" Maddison asked.

"Who's who?" I asked trying to get off of the current subject.

"Your boyfriend! Duh!" Hailey said as if it was totally obvious.

"Umm… I don't actually don't have a boyfriend." I said afraid of what they were going to say.

"So you lied?" Trey asked in confusion.

"No."

"So you have a boyfriend then." Maddison said confused.

"No."

They all looked at me as if I was totally nuts and speaking a different language.

"Wait are you a lesbian?!?!?" Trey said looking at me waiting for an answer.

The only answer Trey got was me laughing so hard that I almost started crying. Personally that was the most hilarious accusation I have ever heard.

"No, guys I'm not a lesbian." I said still laughing.

"Urgg! I'm so confused right now! "Abigail said as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Will you guys chill out and let me explain!" I said in frustration which caused all of them to suddenly become silent.

"Okay," I started "I don't have a boyfriend and no I'm not a lesbian," I said turning to Trey and giving him a playful glare. "I'm engaged…" I said as I held my hand up to show them my rather expensive engagement and as I looked at them hoping for a good reaction.

"Oh My God! Seriously?" Maddison said with a smile on her face as her Abigail, and Hailey looked at my delicate ring. I nodded my head with a smile on my face.

"Congratulations Tay!" Hailey said as she hugged me tightly along with Maddison and Abigail.

"So," Maddison started as she pulled away from the hug "when do we get to meet him? Or did he not come with you?"

"Well, I promised him that I would let him meet you guys before we left and since you want to meet him maybe we go up to my penthouse or maybe I could call him and he could come down here." I said looking for my phone in my purse but instead I found my fiancé's and figured that he had gotten them mixed up yet again.

"Why are you so smiley?" Abigail asked me.

"Cause I just found my fiancé's iPhone instead of my iPhone." I said laughing at the thought of my fiancé.

"Wow… Your fiancé has an iPhone?" Maddison asked.

"Yeah, actually it's a 5rd generation iPhone limited edition." I said looking down at the phone going through his contacts.

"But that doesn't come out til April of next year," Trey said "how does he have one already?"

"Umm… he got it from one of his brothers for his birthday. I have no idea how they got one. But anyway I'll be right back I'm gonna go call him." I said walking away so that none of them could hear my conversation.

It only took 2 rings until he picked up my phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"You do realize you just answered my phone, right?" I said.

"Hello to you too babe and really? What is that like the 100th time I've gotten our phones mixed up?" he said in a cute tone.

"Something like that. But anyway, what are you doing right now?' I asked.

"Listening to the new album and looking over some paperwork for the next tour were sending an up and coming artist on." He said in an excited tone.

"Really?" I asked in the same tone as him.

"Yeah, Nick e-mailed the files to me and from what I've listened to already I think we're gonna go platinum in about a week. Plus this tour is coming up in like a month." He said.

"That's awesome baby. Anyway I was thinking would it be alright if the gang came up there right now?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah, that's fine, but there's paperwork all over and what's in it for me?" he asked in a seductive tone.

"I'll reward you later, but within reason, purity promise remember." I said reminding him yet again to not think of things we couldn't do yet.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know…" He said trailing off.

"Alright baby were gonna be up in about ten minutes okay?" I asked.

"Okay babe. I love you." He said in a cute tone.

"I love you too." I said hanging up.

As I walked over to everybody else they were talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys, so I just talked to my fiancé and he said to come on up but to warn you that there's paperwork all over the place." I said repeating what my fiancé told me.

"Okay." They all replied.

"I have a question…" Trey said.

"What's that?" I replied.

"What exactly does your fiancé do for a living?" he asked.

"Um… He owns a record label." I replied trying to make it seem like it was nothing.

"Seriously?" Abigail asked in shock.

"Yeah…"

About ten minutes later we arrived at the door of my penthouse. I reached into my clutch to find the keys. As I found them I pulled them out and inserted the key into the slot. As I pushed open the door I could hear faint music being played and I only assumed that it was the tracks of the new album.

"Babe?" I called.

"In the living room." He replied back.

I started to walk toward the living, but turned around quick to make sure everyone was following me. As I reached the living room I couldn't help but smile at the site of my fiancé. His hair was all curly and messed up; you could tell that he was stressed out. As I reached him I leaned down as I put my clutch down on the side-table next to the couch and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and gave him a kiss on top of the head which caused Abigail, Maddison, and Hailey to 'Awww'.

"Hey babe. There's a few people I want you to meet." I said walking around the couch and grabbing his hands pulling up off the couch as he set his laptop on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Guys, this is my fiancé, Joe Jonas…" I said leaning into his side as he wrapped an arm around my waist. All I got was stares as a reply. I only assume it was because they were in shock.

"Oh My God…" Maddison said as realization hit and as she continued to stare at my fiancé.

"Guys, snap out of it…" I said kinda annoyed because they were just staring and it was extremely rude.

"Sorry. I'm just in shock." Hailey said. "I'm Hailey by the way." She said as she leaned forward to shake Joe's hand.

"I'm Joe." He said.

"I know." Hailey said in awe. "Sorry, I'm just a really big fan." She said blushing.

"It's fine. I'm actually glad to know that we still have fans." Joe said laughing.

"Seriously? How could you not have fans I mean come on you guys are amazing!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Thanks." Joe said smiling.

About 15 minutes later everyone had finally gotten over the immediate shock and finally introduced themselves.

"So…what do ya guys wanna do?" Joe said in an attempt to break the silence.

"How about we watch a movie?" Abigail suggested.

"Sure" we all said at the same time.

About an hour later we were half way through the movie. Abigail and Hailey were curled up on the love seat, Trey and Maddison were laying on the floor next to each other, while Joe and I were laying on the couch with his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I was watching the movie when I felt a familiar pair of lips on shoulder and a familiar hand under my shirt.

I realized that Joe beginning to kiss his way up my shoulder and to my neck where he began to suck lightly.

"Stop kissing my neck…" I moaned softly so only he could hear me and with that he began to kiss my jaw line, then soon he came back to my neck and began kissing it again as his hand that was under my shirt traveled up my back. His hand went higher and higher until it reached the upper part of my back and began caressing it which caused me to moan. Thank goodness only he head it otherwise we would be receiving some strange looks from all of my friends.

I turned around in his arms and smacked his chest lightly which caused him to laugh lightly. As he gave me kiss on the lips.

"Pay attention to the movie instead of assaulting my neck and you might just get an amazing reward after they all leave." I whispered in his ear, causing him to groan,

before I turned around to continue watching the movie.

It turns out that I was right. Tonight was turning out to be a great night after all, despite the fact that my best friends have a crush on my fiancé.

**Review?**


	7. Druken Mistakes

**Chapter Seven. Still Not Much To Say.**

**I Own Nothing But The Plot. Sadly.**

**Chapter 7: Drunken Mistakes**

I woke up the next morning to Taylor stirring in my arms. As I became more awake I realized that we were still lying on the couch and that everyone had left. I laid there gazing at Taylor for a while. She looks so peaceful as her chest rose and fell softly.

"Hmmm…" she moaned as she turned around in my arms so she was facing me.

"Good morning" I said as I placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Morning" she said as a she smiled softly. "How long have you been staring at me?" she questioned.

"Not very long…" I said as I sat both of us up.

"Well that's good." She stated.

"What do you wanna do today?" I asked pulling her on to my lap and kissing her temple.

"I have no idea." She said while looking the time "It's already Noon."

"Well… you decide what you want to do I'm gonna go take shower." I said as I got off of the couch and walked to the bathroom.

I walked out of the bathroom 30 minutes later and saw Taylor getting what looked like her bikini out of her suitcase.

"I see you decided what you wanted to do today…" I said eyeing the top of the very revealing swimsuit.

"Yea… I thought that we could go to my house and go out on the lake and then go out to a club or something tonight." She said as she found the other half of her swimsuit.

"Sounds good." I said as I walked over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Eight hours later Taylor and I are leaving the apartment for the second time that day. We spent a fun filled day at the lake, if you can call being tipped off of a jet ski tons of times fun, but now we were headed out for a night on the town.

About 20 minutes later we walk into some night club in downtown Nashville. Supposedly Taylor's friends are meeting up with us there but we'll see how that goes. As we walked in I saw Trey and Maddison dancing a rather inappropriate way, and Hailey and Abigail were talking to two guys at the bar.

"Hey." I heard Taylor say as we reached the bar.

"Damn, Tay you look hot, once again." Hailey said as she hugged Taylor.

"Thanks." Taylor said as pulled away. Taylor was wearing a short white strapless dress that had a black ribbon right under her bust, zebra pumps that had red heels and she was carrying a red clutch. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun that had a braid in it. In my own opinion she looked as beautiful as ever.

We had been at the club for about 3 hours now and both of us were clearly drunk. We both had drank in the past but never to this extent. Next thing I know Taylor is pulling me out to the once again, but this time instead of dancing the way we were before she started to grind against me in a rather hot way. She has her back to me and her arms are around my neck as she moves her hips against mine. Of course my first instinct is to snake my arms around her waist and pull her tighter against my body, if that's even possible. I tilted her head to the side before I began trailing open mouth kisses along her neck, shoulders, and jaw line. She soon began pushing her backside against my center even harder. Next thing I know she is turned around kissing me hard on the mouth. She moans into my mouth as I grasp her butt in an attempt to pull her tighter to me.

"Lets take this back to the penthouse." She whispered huskily in my ear before she bit my earlobe softly.

Before I could comprehend what was going on we were in the penthouse and I had Taylor pressed up against the wall in the living room while my hands roamed up and down her sides. She tangled her hands in my hair as I began to suck on her neck rather hard. She gasped as my hands found her butt and grabbed it causing her to jump up and wrap her legs around my waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck and began kissing me hard on the mouth. I began walking towards the bedroom while she kept her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms locked around my neck.

Once we had reached the bedroom I slammed the door and with that we did something in which we would regret the next day and for the rest of our lives.

The next morning I woke up to Taylor snuggling into my bare chest. I looked over at the clock and all of a sudden a wave of nauseasness came over me and I ran to the bathroom and threw up the contents of my stomach. As I leaned back against the wall across from the toilet I realized that I was completely naked. I ran back to the bedroom got back into bed and woke up Taylor.

"Tay… Wake up…" I said as I shook her.

"Yes?" she said groggily as she turned around to look at me.

"Uh… We have a problem." I stated looking at her.

"And what might that be?" she asked not realizing what we had done the night before.

"Um… Do you remember last night?" I asked.

"No?" She asked confused as if it was a question.

"Babe… Look under the covers" I said afraid of what her reaction was going to be.

"Holy Shit!" she yelled as she realized that both of us were naked. "No, no, no…this couldn't have happened" she said as she wrapped the sheet around herself tightly.

"I'm afraid it did…" I said pulling her into my arms.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked looking up at me.

"Were gonna keep this to ourselves. There is no need for anyone else but us to know. They don't need to know when or where we first had sex. Everyone is gonna think we did it for the first time on our honeymoon so just let them think that. Okay?" I asked as I gave her a kiss on the head.

"Okay…" she said softly as she buried her head back into my chest.

**Review?**


	8. Two Weeks Later

**I Own Nothing But The Plot. Sadly.**

**Chapter 8: Two Weeks Later**

We only had one night until the wedding and everything for the wedding was taken care of. It had been two weeks since that night in Nashville. I was getting ready to leave the house when all of the sudden I felt like I was going to throw up. I dropped everything in my hands and ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before emptying the contents of my stomach. When I stood up to leave I felt the same feeling as before and soon threw up once again. About 5 minutes later I was done throwing up and I had got up washed my face and brushed my teeth. I then began walked to the front door and picked up everything I dropped and went out the door to leave to meet Joe for lunch.

As I arrived at the restaurant I began to think if I should tell him about me throwing up. I decided against to it would only freak him out and cause him to worry. It was probably something I ate and nothing more. I pushed the thought out of my head as I walked in to see Joe sitting down doing something on his phone.

"Hey." he said looking up from his phone to give me that adorable smile I fell in love with.

"Hello." I replied back while I sat down.

"What have you been doing all morning?" he asked pulling me onto his lap.

"Making sure we have everything done for tomorrow. Can you believe that we are getting married tomorrow?" I said looking at him while smiling.

"I know tomorrow is going to be the best day of my life," he said grazing his lips against mine softly before whispering, "aside from the day we met." He finished with his lips still lightly resting on mine.

I pulled away staring into his chocolate eyes. I knew that tomorrow was truly going to be the best day of my life. I knew that I was the luckiest girl on the planet. I have a perfect fiancé, amazing family and friends, the perfect dress and I was also getting the perfect fairytale wedding, something a girl dreams about her entire life. I truly have the greatest life ever. And I was going the last name Jonas. Any girl would kill to that last name. I really don't see why Danielle didn't take the last name, clearly she wasn't thinking at the time.

I was pulled out of my thoughts and got up off his lap and went and sat down across the table from him causing him to pout.

"Why did you get up?" he whined.

"Because were in public and I'm not going to sit on your lap and eat lunch." I stated with all seriousness.

"Yeah but you know you want to…" he said smiling that smile that I fell in love with.

"Did you know that this is the last meal we're gonna eat together before we get married. The last meal we'll be able to eat together as Joe Jonas and Taylor Swift. This is crazy!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah, but tomorrow when we eat together we will be Mr. & Mrs. Joseph Jonas." He said with a grin on his face.

"I know and I can't wait until then." I said leaning over the table to kiss him.

"Me neither." He said just before we kissed.

"So what are you and I guys doing tonight?" I asked even though it was probably something stupid and ridiculous.

"I have no idea! They won't tell me anything." He said in a frustrated tone

"Neither will the girls. Looks like we both have interesting nights ahead of us"

We sat and ate our lunch in peace as we discussed our future. We arrived at the loft and we both went upstairs and began to get ready for what we believed would be the craziest nights of our young lives.

* * *

**Review?**


	9. Down & Dirty

**I Own Nothing But The Plot. Sadly.**

**Chapter 9: Down and Dirty **

It was officially my last night of "freedom". I was getting married _tomorrow!_ I had a feeling tonight was going to be an interesting seeing as we were going who knows where and Taylor and the girls were going out as well. The guys wouldn't tell me where we were going but I had a feeling it was going to be interesting seeing as Nick and Austin weren't 21. The girls had the same dilemma because Miley, Selena, and Demi weren't 21 either. But like that's gonna stop all of us. It's not like we all haven't gotten into clubs and drank while we were still underage anyway, that's just one of the many perks of being super famous.

I wouldn't see Taylor at all until tomorrow at 4 when she'll be walking down the aisle. That was the only thing that worried me because when her, Danielle, Miley, Selena, and Demi get together there's no telling what damage they could do especially if they've been drinking.

When the girls came to pick up Taylor they were all so hyped up already. I swear if I didn't know Miley and Selena on a personal level I would say that they already had some alcohol in their system, but they didn't cause that's how they always act when there are excited.

I was home by myself for a mere two minutes when the guys pulled up. Now I had a feeling that we would be going someplace where we would all get ridiculously drunk because the guys went as far as to get a driver for us for the night.

The next thing I know we are pulling up to a club I had never seen before. This must be the place to be though because the line is out the door with girls dressed in really slutty outfits with guys who are trying to get lucky. As the car stops we receive some interesting looks.

When we all got out most of the girls were shocked that a group like us was coming to a club. Plus we also received so dirty stares as we walked straight to the front of the line and walked straight in.

About 5 hours later all of us are stumbling out of the club to our awaiting car. We are all so drunk I'm surprised we all made it to the car without falling over, except for Nick, but after all he can't walk straight when he sober. We are all going to have massive hangovers in the morning I can tell you that much.

Saying that the girls and I were drunk was an understatement. We were so out of it at this point there was no going back. We had been drinking for approximately the last 4 and we had been some place and done some things that would either make our, boyfriends or soon-to-be husband, or husband in Danielle's case, very upset or very pleased when they found out.

Tonight was a very interesting night for us and the guys because not only did we all get ridiculously drunk but we all spent a little too much time getting down and dirty…

* * *

**Review?**


	10. The Wedding

**This is by far the longest chapter yet**

**I Own Nothing But The Plot. Sadly.**

**Chapter 10: The Wedding**

I was awaken by Miley and Demi jumping on my bed while Danielle and Selena stood in the door laughing their heads off. Realization set as I became more awake. I was getting married today.

"Taaayyyyyllllooorrrr!!!" Miley said sitting down on the bed and grabbing the video camera from the side table.

"Mi-lay!" I said back to her while I laughed at Demi who had just jumped off the bed and did a pose in mid-air as Danielle took a picture.

"You need to get up! We have a surprise for you!" Selena said as she came over and pulled me out of bed.

They lead me down the stairs and to the living room where I was greeted by Abigail.

"Abigail! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed as I went over and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"You didn't think I would miss this did you?" she said as she pulled away with a smile on her face

"Wait how did you know when the wedding was?" I asked her in utter confusion.

"Why don't you ask those four." She said pointing at Miley, Selena, Demi and Danielle as they stood there with smiles on their faces.

I just laughed cause that was a very predictable move coming from them and I can't believe that I didn't see it coming.

"So, Tay! Ahhh! You're getting married today!" Demi said jumping up and down with Miley and Selena, while Danielle just stood there laughing at them along with me and Abigail.

"I know! Finally Danielle won't be the only Jonas sister." I said with a smile on my face as I looked at Danielle and gave her a hip bump causing her to laugh.

About 2 hours later we were sitting in the salon getting our nails and hair done at while Miley, who already had hers done was recording us.

"So your fiancé must be one lucky guy," The lady who was doing my nails sad as she looked up at me "your very beautiful." She said smiling.

"Thank you!" I gushed blushing. I was very surprised that she didn't recognize us.

"You all are so beautiful," said the lady doing Danielle's hair said. "your boyfriends must be so lucky." She finished.

"Actually…" Danielle started to reply back as Miley turned the camera towards her and the hairstylist. "I'm married, and Miley," she said pointing at the camera "is the only one to have a boyfriend aside from Taylor." She finished smiling at me.

"Wait your married? You can't be older than what 24?" Selena's stylist questioned.

"Actually I'm 26. I've been married for about 3 years and I have a 2 year old son." Danielle said smiling proudly at the thought of Ryan.

"Seriously?!?" My stylist asked shocked.

"Yeah, here's a picture of my son and husband…" Danielle said handing the stylist her phone which had a picture of Ryan and Kevin looking completely adorable.

"Wait a minute," she said as she looked at the picture again, "your husband looks really familiar." She said trying to figure out who Kevin was.

Danielle just smiled and asked "Ever heard of the Jonas Brothers?"

"Wait! That's Kevin Jonas!" She said.

"Yeah and I'm Danielle Jonas, that's Miley Cyrus, whose dating Nick Jonas, that's Demi Lovato, that's Selena Gomez, "she said as she pointed to each of them and the stylists just stood there shocked as realization set in, "and this beautiful woman is Taylor Alison Swift or soon to be Jonas, since after all her and Joseph are getting married this afternoon." She said smiling.

"I love you always call him Joseph. I can't believe he lets you call him that. No one else can get away with that, well aside from Taylor only because she has like total control over him." Miley said as she shook her head causing me to laugh and agree.

About 4 hours later we were all standing in my dressing room admiring ourselves in the floor to ceiling mirror. I will honestly admit we look hot. I seriously can't believe that I'm getting married in a matter of minutes! Ahhh!

Pretty soon there was a knock on the door and I opened it to reveal a tux clad Kevin with a very squrimish Ryan in his arms with a pacifier in his mouth.

"Are you ready Tay?" He asked passing Ryan to Danielle as he walked in to the dressing room.

"Yeah… how nervous is he?" I asked.

"Very nervous, but a good kind of nervous." He said smiling reassuring me.

There was soon another knock on the door and Miley opened it to reveal a very beautiful looking Denise.

"Hello, "she said pulling me into a hug, "may I speak to Taylor and Danielle alone?" she asked.

"Why?" Miley asked.

"Because it doesn't concern you that's why" Demi said pulling her out.

"But that's not fair! Danielle gets to stay!" she complained as Demi, Selena, Kevin and Ryan walked out closing the door behind them.

As soon as the door was closed Denise turned to me and smiled.

"Why did you need to speak to me and Danielle alone?" I asked extremely confused.

"Because, I have something for you and I wanted Danielle to be here to witness me giving it to you. You see she already received this special gift and you will be allowed to stay when I give Miley her because we all know her and Nicholas will end up getting married sometime in the near future." She said finishing with a laugh, but it was true those two are perfect for each other.

The next thing I know Denise pulls out a blue jewelry box. She opens it to reveal to me a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet.

"Oh my gosh… It's beautiful." I gushed as she took it out of the box and placed on my wrist.

"Now this has been a tradition in my family for quite some time. When a son I born in the family it's a tradition for the grandmother to give the mother a diamond tennis bracelet that is to be passed on to that sons wife on the day their wedding. In case you haven't noticed Danielle has hers on." Danielle raised her wrist to reveal almost the exact same bracelet as mine. "Danielle was given hers 3 years ago on her and Kevin's wedding day and now I'm giving you yours and I couldn't think of a better person for Joseph than you. So I give to you today the bracelet I was given the day Joseph was born." She said as she gave me a very loving hug.

As I pulled away Danielle just looked at me and smiled as she said, "Now you are officially a Jonas sister." She said smiling.

Ten minutes later we were all gathered at the back of the church behind the doors. Joe was already waiting up at the altar.

Before I knew it Selena was walking down the aisle with David, then came Demi and Austin, next came Nick and Miley and lastly came Danielle with Frankie. Now you're probably as to where Kevin comes into this and if he's in the wedding why isn't he paired with Danielle? Well you see Kevin was walking me down the aisle seeing as my parents died almost 3 years ago now. He is like the big brother I never had. No offence Austin.

Next thing I knew the music changed and knew that was my cue. As Ryan walked down the aisle with one of my little cousins, serving as the flower girl, we followed.

I looked straight forward and my gorgeous soon to be husband. In that instant I knew that this was the best decision I had ever made.

The next thing I know we are both looking at the pastor giving us the okay to share the most passionate kiss ever in front of all of the guests. It felt so weird, but a good kind of weird to have a wedding band on the same finger my engagement ring is on, or would now be my wedding ring.

The pastor looks at us and says the greatest words ever: "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." He was barely able to finish before Joe pulled me extremely close and kiss me more passion then ever as the guests cheered loudly. I could faintly hear Austin and Frankie making wolf whistle, but I truly didn't care because in that moment I was finally married to the love of my life.

As we pulled away and look out at the guests the pastor said "I present you for the first time Mr. & Mrs. Joseph Adam Jonas."

* * *

**Review?**


	11. Aruba

**Chapter 11. I personally think this is the fluffiest chapter yet. But who knows. Let me know what you think.**

**I Own Nothing But The Plot. Sadly.**

**Chapter 11: Aruba…**

Last night was the single greatest night of my life. I was finally married and now every single one of the fans had more than one person to be jealous of.

We were currently on the private plane on our way to Aruba. This next week was going to be the single greatest week of my life. I was especially looking forward to because it was just me and Taylor, no one else. No family, friends and hopefully no fans to bother us.

I looked down at Taylor who was currently asleep with her head rested against my chest. Both of our hands were intertwined and I was currently playing with the wedding ring on Taylor's hand.

About 7 hours later we were walking around, after we got checked in and Taylor suggested that we go shopping. The first day here and she's already dragging me shopping. She said something about a new bikini and I immediately interested.

We walked into a little shop that sold all kinds of things from swimsuits to surfboards. So basically it was a typical island shop.

Taylor went straight for the bikinis leaving me standing there looking like a fool. After a while she came and found me as I began to wander and look at things. She had what looked like two new bikinis in her hands.

"You ready babe?" she asked me intertwining our fingers.

"Yup." I said as we walked up to the counter.

As we reached the counter I saw that it was a teenager who had a shirt on from one of Taylor's many tours, this could not go over well.

Taylor placed her items on the counter along with her purse. This gained the teens attention causing her to look up and stare in awe.

"Goodness…" she said placing her hands over her mouth. After a few seconds she removed her hands and looked at Taylor "I'm sorry. It's just I'm a really big fan."

"Oh. Thank you." Taylor said politely as she handed the teen he credit card. This caused the teen to notice Taylor's rather large wedding ring on her finger.

She grabbed Taylor's hand and examined the ring and then she looked at me with a grin on her face, before asking "Are you two married?"

Taylor looked at me and nodded. "Umm… yeah we are." I said leaning over and placing a kiss on Taylor's lips.

The next day we headed down to the beach. As we got there Taylor removed her sundress that she was wearing over her bikini. Something metal reflected in the sunlight and I looked down to find that Taylor had gotten her belly button pierced. Had that always been there and I had never noticed or was it new?

"Since when do you have your belly button pierced?" I asked her giving her a stern look.

"Yeah… about that," she said looking around," the night before the wedding all of us girls went and had it down. I wanted to do it a while ago and so did Danielle, but we never got around to it. We actually convinced Miley, Selena, and Demi to do it too." She said looking down at her belly button.

"I personally think it make you look hot." I said whispering in her ear before capturing her earlobe in between my teeth.

"Oh really?' she asked with a mischievous smile on her face as she pulled her hips towards mine.

About an hour later Taylor finally wanted to go in the water. She had wanted to lie out until she got really warm and said to heck with this and took off running to the ocean. Goodness, she will always be a child as heart. I caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She managed to get out of my arms and jump up on my back and wrap her arms around my waist. As I began walking out of the water and down the beach she gasped. I take it she noticed my back. The night before our wedding I did something too. I had her name tattooed on my back in simple black letters on my left shoulder

"When the hell did you get a tattoo?" she asked as she leaned forward to look at my face.

"The night before our wedding. You're not the only one who did something out of the ordinary." I said smiling.

"Well… I like it." She said as she laid her head on the opposite shoulder and traced the letters with her finger as we walked down the beach. Boy did I enjoy being married. I can't believe that Taylor is now officially Taylor Allison Jonas. Boy does that have a nice ring to it. Not only are her guy fans extremely jealous, but the just have to grin and bear the fact that Taylor is married to me and none of them can have him. Like that's actually gonna stop them. We are actually aren't planning on announcing that were married for a while now. We really just need time to let this settle in and just get used to married life. I know one thing's for sure Aruba will forever be my favorite vacation spot.

**Review?**


	12. Coming Back Home

**Chapter 12. This is really a filler chapter even though it is longer. Oh yeah and Camp Rock is on right now so I felt inspired to write while watching it!**

**I Own Nothing But The Plot. Sadly.**

**Chapter 12: Coming Back Home…**

The trip home had to the longest plane ride ever. The reason for this was I wasn't feeling well. I started the last morning of our honeymoon when I woke up to an uneasy stomach. I minute I stood up I felt very nauseous and immediately ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. I didn't get how I had anything in my stomach to begin with seeing as I didn't eat support the night before.

I was currently lying on top of my husband. Wow that never gets old. Anyway I was quite sure whether or not to tell Joe about me throwing up. I figured I had just eaten something bad. But I still had this uneasy feeling in my stomach, like something wasn't right but I couldn't put my finger on it.

We continued to lay there for almost 5 more hours until the flight attendant came in the back and told us we would be landing about 10 minutes.

As soon as we landed we got off the plane and began to walk towards the airport. One of the downsides to having your own plane is that you have to exit right on the runway.

We walked into the airport and received some very interesting looks. Ya see we still haven't went public with our relationship, but I'm pretty some people have figured it out on their own, especially the ones in Aruba seeing as we were like holding each other's hand and we were all over each other even though we were in public. I'm very surprised that we've been able to keep it a secret for over 5 years.

We began walking through the airport and as we did so people were pointing and whispering. It wasn't long before a little girl about the age of 8 ran away from what I assume was her mother and came running over to me and tugged on my dress, causing me to stop. I kneeled down to her height and smiled.

"Hi, cutie. What's your name?" I asked.

"Danielle." She said shyly.

"I like that name. One of my best friend's name is Danielle." I said which caused the girl to smile at the thought of someone else having the same name as her.

"I am so sorry. " said a woman who I only assumed was her mother.

"It's okay. I'm Taylor." I said smiling.

"I know," she said," Sorry I'm kinda star struck right now. I'm not used to meeting celebrities, especially not since this my first time flying anywhere with her." She finished as she picked up Danielle.

"Well from what I can tell you're doing a great job. You seem to be a great mother. You're really lucky." I said as I intertwined Joe's hand with mine, looking back at him to see a smile formed on his face.

"Well we really have to get going, we have a

plane to catch." She said smiling and waving as

her and Danielle walked away.

As we reached the exit Joe pulled me aside. I was a little confused because nothing seemed wrong.

"Tay, move your wedding ring to a different finger and turn it backwards." He said.

"Why?"I asked.

"Because if we want to keep this a secret we can't let the paparazzi see a ring on your wedding finger. Plus reports have probably gotten out that we were spotted on vacation together and you had a diamond on your ring finger, but if reporters don't see a ring on your finger they'll think it was all made up." He said actually making sense.

With that I took off my wedding and put it on my middle finger on my right hand and turned to around so it looked just like a simple silver band.

As we walked out of the airport and to the awaiting car many questions were thrown at us along with flashes so bright that I could barely see. Once we were in the car safely I turned and looked and Joe "Gotta love LA…" I said leaning against his chest.

About half an hour later we reached our building. As we reached the door to the loft Joe turned to me and said, "Wait here." He then opened the door and disappeared taking all of our bags with him.

He came back out a couple minutes later with a look on his face that I can't even describe. He looked at me and before I knew it he had lifted me up bridal style.

As we walked through the door he whispered in my ear, "Welcome home Mrs. Jonas, welcome home."This only cause me to giggle and lean in and give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

As if right on cue the phone rang and echoed throughout the loft. I looked at the call ID: Dani.

"Hello?" I said answering the phone.

"Hey girl what's up?" she said way to hyped up

"Not much. You do realize you have like the most perfect timing when it comes to phone calls." I told her giggling because Joe had wrapped his arms around my waist and was leaving light kisses up and down my neck.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, we literally got home like 5 minutes ago and you just happened to call as we walked in the door.

"Oh, well then…" she said laughing.

"Anyway, I got to go I'm really tired and jetlagged." I told her.

"Uh-huh, sure ya are…"she said not believing me.

"No, Dani I seriously am." I said trying to get her to believe me.

"Whatever get it girllll! Bye! Love ya!" she said as she hung up. That girl seriously has way too much energy and a very sick mind, oh well that's one of the many reasons why we all love her so much.

**Review?**


	13. Morning Sickness

**Chapter 13. wow. 2 updates in one night. If you're expecting a 3****rd**** your wrong. Trust me you're not going to get one. I need to go study for a bio test. grr high school sucks.**

**I Own Nothing But The Plot. Sadly.**

**Chapter 13: Morning Sickness...**

I woke up the next morning with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. As I sat up my stomach became very uneasy and before I knew it I was running to the bathroom and empting the contents of my stomach over and over.

When I was finally done, I sat back against the wall resting my hands on my stomach as I tried to control the uneasy feeling. I sat on the floor for about 5 minutes before Joe came in and sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around my back and placed another on my stomach under my shirt. He began to caress it in hopes to make me feel better. I did nothing because I soon was throwing up again.

Joe pulled my hair back and rubbed my back trying to get me to stop. As soon as I stopped I got up and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

"You okay babe?" Joe asked rubbing my back as we walked back to the bedroom.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sorry…" he said wrapping his arms around me as we sat down on the bed.

As the day went on the feeling of uneasiness went away and I was feeling perfectly fine.

For the next 5 days I repeated the same pattern. I woke up to an uneasy stomach, threw up all the contents of it, and then felt fine.

I tried to push the feeling to the side but in the back of my mind I knew that something was wrong. I had already eliminated the flu because if I had the flu I wouldn't be throwing up still.

The next day when I woke up I felt perfectly fine but I knew that this routine would be returning because I had a feeling that this wasn't what Joe thought was Bulimia, but something most women, after they have unprotected sex, would call morning sickness.

**Review?**


	14. Exciting News

**Chapter 14. I know its been a really long time since I updated I'm truly sorry about that, but I've had a rough past month. My cousin whom I was really close to lost his life to pancreatic cancer. He was only 19. He left so many memories of him behind. Even though the last 2 years of his life he spent in and out of the hospital. He was suicidal and diabetic. All of the memories will defiantly be shared with his year 2 old daughter, Maddysoine Aynne, who only ever knew her dad as him laying in a hospital bed. You will forever be missed Zacaerie Adam Traustin and this chapter is dedicated to you. Forever and Always.**

**I Own Nothing But The Plot. Sadly.**

**Chapter 14: Exciting News**

The next day I had a doctor's appointment. I was currently on my way to meet up with Danielle at Starbucks.

As I pulled up I saw Danielle sitting outside at table already drinking her coffee, leave it to Dani to be early. I walked in and as soon as I got my drink I went and sat down across from Danielle.

"So what has been up with you lately?" She asked, "You've been extremely moody every time I've talked to you."

"I'm actually going to the doctor this afternoon to see what's wrong." I said taking a drink.

We continued to sit there and talk for about 3 hours before I realized that I had to be at the doctor in 15 minutes.

As I left Starbucks and pulled up at the doctor's office I saw Joe's car and new that he was already there.

I was able to walk right in and to the examination room where Joe was waiting. Not 2 minutes later the doctor came in.

"Now, why are we here today?" he asked looking at his clipboard.

"I've been throwing up lately and I just haven't been feeling well." I told him.

"Well, were going to have to take a little blood and run some tests." He said.

Once they took some blood they told us that it would be about 15 minutes until the results came back. We were currently sitting in a chair, me in Joe's lap, waiting for the results to come back.

About 10 minutes later the doctor came back in with a smile on his face. This smile was kind of creeping the both of us out.

"I have your results back and," he said looking at his clipboard. "Congratulations you are 4 weeks pregnant.

"What?" I asked in total shock.

"You are 4 weeks pre—" He started but Joe cut him off.

"We both heard you. She's just in shock." He said and before he knew it a smile broke out on his face. "Thank You." Joe said as we got up and walked out.

I was still in shock when we got home. I just couldn't believe it. I was going to be a mom.

"Ahhh! I'm going to be a mom" I exclaimed as it finally hit me. Then an enormous smile broke out on my face. I turned to Joe and wrapped my hands around his waist.

"We're going to be parents." He said as he put one of his hands up my shirt and rested it on my stomach. He soon began my stomach lightly. "There's a baby in there." He said smiling. "Not just any baby, our baby." I said as I kissed him lightly on the lips. Boy was this news exciting.

**Please review. It would mean the world to me.**


	15. Telling The Family

**Chapter 15. 10 more chapters and I'll be 1\4 of the way down with this story ): anyway. My last authors not explained quite a bit. I still get emotional at the littlest things but I'm trying to move on. Anyway please review and let me know what you think. **

**I Own Nothing But The Plot. Sadly.**

**Chapter 15: Telling The Family**

It had been a day since we found out that Taylor was pregnant. I think it was purely coincidence that my parents invited everyone over for supper tonight. They told us it was because they hadn't seen us since the wedding which they hadn't. Taylor and I decided that we didn't want to wait to tell everyone and that we were going to tell them tonight at supper.

We were on our way to my parent's house when Taylor began to worry. I don't see the point in worrying because my parents always told us they wanted to have grandchildren to spoil so I don't see why Taylor is freaking out. As I pulled up to a red light I took this opportunity to confront her about it again.

"Tay? What's wrong this time?" I asked turning to look at her.

"Nothing. It's just I'm worried what pregnancy is gonna be like and what your fans are gonna say." She said looking down.

"Why are you worried about the fans? They took it perfectly fine when they found out Danielle was pregnant?" I asked as he started to drive again.

"Joe! They don't even know were together!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Oh Yeahh." I said as we pulled up to my parent's house.

As we walked inside I was attacked by a very hyper 2 year old. I picked him up and walked into the kitchen where we found Danielle, Kevin, Miley, Nick, Frankie and my parents all standing around talking.

"Kevin, control your son." I said jokingly handing Ryan to him.

"There she is my second daughter." My mom said coming over to hug Taylor.

Over the next hour all of the girls sat around looking at the hundreds pictures Taylor took while we were in Aruba. Finally we all came together in the living room. Taylor and I felt like this was the perfect time to share our exciting news with the family.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" I said looking at Taylor.

"Umm… Joe and I have an announcement," Taylor started, "we're expecting…" She finished with a smile on her face, while looking over at me.

"Oh my goodness!" my mom exclaimed as she came and gave Taylor and I both huge hugs. "How far along are you? I only assume it's a wedding night child…" Miley said laughing.

Her comment only made me and Taylor laugh. It also made me even more excited to bring a child into this crazy, hectic but loving family.

**Please review. It would mean the world to me.**


	16. Girls Day Out

**I apologize for not updating in forever. It's getting really hard for me to find time in my schedule. I know ya'll have been probably waiting forever for a new chapter well here it is. Actually here are 4. I've always written in advance and wanted to maintain a certain amount of chapters in case I were to go out of town so that I could update without having to write but that plan backfired, so I'm just going to give ya'll everything that I have written so far. So the next 3 chapters of this one won't have an Authors note. So I'll tell you once. Please review. Otherwise I won't update.**

**I Own Nothing But The Plot. Sadly.**

**Chapter 16: Girls Day Out**

The few days later I was waiting for the girls to come over and pick me up. We were having a girl's day seeing as though we hadn't hung out just us girls in a long time.

I only waited about 5 minutes before the door bell rang. As I opened the door I saw Miley, Danielle, Demi, and Selena standing there.

"What's up preggers?" Miley asked joking around.

"WHAT?" Demi said looking at me.

"I take it you haven't told them?" Miley asked.

"No, I haven't I was planning on tell them later on today." I started, then I turned to Demi and Selena, "Anyway, I'm pregnant."

"How far along?" Selena asked.

"A month."

"Wow."

A few hours later we were all sitting at a little café on Hollywood Blvd. it seemed like we had been gone for a really long time, but I think that was just the pregnancy talking.

"So, Taylor. Have you started thinking about names yet?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah."

"So what are they?" Miley asked.

"Well… we like Avery Linn and Berkley Raneigh for girls names and Jenson Adam and Canden James for boys names."

"I like Avery and Jenson the most."

"Well, we're not having 2 but, we defiantly wanna find out what were having. I don't think I could go 9 months without knowing. I don't know how you did it Dani!" I said.

We continued to sit and talk about baby things, of course, until the paparazzi found us and started taking pictures. I could see the headlines tomorrow 'Jonas Ladies Day Out'. They make articles about the dumbest things ever. Like if I go to the grocery store, it's in the paper the next day. It's ridiculous.

**Please review. It would mean the world to me.**


	17. Time To Buy A House

**Chapter 17: Time To Buy A House**

It's been about 2 months since we found out that Taylor was expecting. It seems like these next 6 months are going to go by really fast. We're already in the 3rd month and it seems like we just found out that she was expecting yesterday.

We had been talking a lot and we came to the decision that we have no room in the loft for a baby, so we came to the conclusion to buy a house. Today we were meeting up with the same realtor that sold us the loft.

it's 11 right now and we are supposed to meet up with her at 11;15, there's no way we're going to make it on time. I was in the kitchen finishing my coffee when I heard Taylor yell from the bedroom.

"Babe!" she yelled.

"Yes?" I replied as I walked into the bedroom.

"Do you know where my sundress that is to big is at?"

"The back of the closet, why?"

It took her a few minutes, but she finally walked out with it on, "Because none of my others will fit in the boobs. They're all too small." All I could do was laugh her.

We arrived at the first house we were going to look at and saw that the realtor was standing outside looking at something on her phone.

"Hello!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hello to you too!" Taylor replied in the same tone.

"it's been a while. Did you get tired of your loft?" she joked.

"Umm, no. Don't tell the press, but Taylor is 3 months pregnant." I said putting an arm around Taylor's waist.

"Congratulations, you two!" she said giving us both hugs.

We looked at a total of 6 houses that day. It wasn't until the 6 house when we found our perfect home.

It was a large two story townhouse, it had 5 bedrooms, a very large kitchen, a home theater, a very open floor plan, including a very large loft and a gorgeous swimming pool in the back with a waterfall along with quite a bit of yard space. Or in Taylor's words 'It's perfect!'.

**Please review. It would mean the world to me.**


	18. The Ellen Show

**Chapter 18: The Ellen Show**

A few days later I had an interview on the Ellen DeGeneres Show. I was really nervous not because a lot of people watch her show, but because I was about to announce to the world that Joe and I were married and that I was expecting. I was going to shock the world. Two big announcements in one day!

I was standing behind the sliding barriers waiting to perform. I was the only guest for the episode so I was opening with a new song and talking for about half an hour, only because there was a lot to share.

Next thing I know the barriers are sliding back and the opening chords of my new song 'Love Story' began being played by my band.

(Love Story Lyrics)

As I finished singing I looked out into the crowd knowing that was the last time performing before people look at me differently, the last time singing before I announce that I'm married and expecting. I have no idea who thought it would be good to announce that Joe and I were married and expecting all in one day, but they must have been an idiot.

Next thing I know they went to commercial break and I went back to have my makeup redone before the interview. I was so nervous as to how all of the fans would react, hopefully well.

About 10 minutes later I was waiting for one of my songs to be played so that I could walk out. I heard 'Our Song' come on and I walked out as people yelled and cheered for me. I walked over and Ellen gave me a hug before I sat down.

"Hi!" she said as she sat down

"Hello." I breathed out. Over the past few weeks walking short distances were making me lose my breath easily.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great actually, I've been taking some time off to spend some time with people close to me." That wasn't a total lie.

"And who might they be?" she asked pressing the matter even more.

"Mostly my husband…" I whispered to myself.

"What was that?" she asked

"I said," I started "my husband." I finished looking out into the audience.

"What?" she said as her eyes got big and her jaw dropped.

"You heard me…" I said looking her in the eye.

"When did you get married?"

"December 13 of last year" I said smiling looking at my wedding ring adoringly.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Ummm," I started, "actually that's what the video pretty much explains. It's a video from my wedding day. My bridesmaids thought that it would be fun to video tape from the minute I woke up until the reception was over, so the video has a bunch of footage from my wedding day." And with that the video started playing for everyone to see.

_"TTTTAAAAAYYYYLLLLOOOORRRR!" Selena yelled as her, Danielle, and Miley jumped up and down on my bed waking me up._

_ "Awwwww! Don't you look pretty. I don't think any of us have to ask what you and Joseph are going to be doing tonight." Danielle said as everyone was sitting around staring at me as my hair was done in the salon._

_Then the video cut to he reception and mine and Joe's first dance. All you could see was Joe's back and my head resting on his shoulder._

_ The rest of the video showed footage from my dressing room, my reaction to Abigail being in there, the guys screwing around, and the final footage was of me walking down the aisle._

As the video shut off everyone was silent. No one was saying anything they we all just sitting there staring at me. I'm pretty sure everyone was shocked at the fact that me and Joe had gotten married because one of the few times that I had been on here before I told them all about our break-up and they just say our official wedding video.

"Wow." Ellen said as she processed what she just saw.

All I could do was smile.

"I thought you and Joe broke up?" She asked.

"We did but about 2 weeks after the interview that I did he called me and apologized and I forgave him, and we've been dating ever since. " I said smiling.

"So let me see the ring" she said

I stuck out my left hand out flat showing her my princess cut, silver, simple diamond engagement ring along with my sliver wedding ring with simple diamonds that could be replaced with birthstones of our children.

"You thing this is shocking, I actually have something else to tell everyone. And I thought what better place than here on your show." I said just getting straight to the point.

"And what might that be?"

"Well, what usually comes after a couple gets married?"

"Children?" she guessed.

"Yeah, I'm 3 months pregnant."

**Please review. It would mean the world to me.**


	19. Dress Shopping & Breakdowns

**Chapter 19: Dress Shopping & Breakdowns**

About a month later Taylor and I were going dress shopping for the Kids Choice Awards. So far, everyone had taken to the news of our marriage and Taylor's pregnancy well. There were a few people who of course were say things like 'Taylor's just wants more money', "Taylor's such a whore' or 'She's just trapping him' but of course they were all just a bunch of idiots.

I was sitting outside the dressing room in some store while Taylor tried on dresses for tomorrow night. For some odd reason we had been to over 10 stores and Taylor couldn't find a single dress she liked, but I feel like there is another reason behind it.

"Babe?" Taylor called out from her dressing room.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Can you come here?"

"Yeah…" I said as I got up and walked into her dressing room. When I got in there I saw Taylor standing there hold the back of her dress together. It looked like it was too small.

"Can you zip me?" she asked.

I tried zipping up her dress but it wasn't going to zip, I could tell.

"Babe, it's not gonna zip. Maybe try a different size…" I suggested. That was the worst idea EVER!

"Are you saying that I'm fat?" she asked with tears in her eyes and from there it only got worse. She started hitting my chest as I tried to pull her in for a hug and calm her down.

"No. Not at all. I'm just saying maybe it's because your baby bump has gotten bigger or maybe try a different style. One that is tighter on the top and really lose on bottom."

"No, no, you're right. I am getting bigger. Let's just face the fact that I'm 5 months pregnant and I'm starting to show, a lot." She said as she wiped the tears away.

I leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She smiled and pushed against my chest, causing me to fall out of the dressing room. I took the hint as she wanted me to go get her a bigger size dress and some different styles. I learned today that shopping and hormonal pregnant women do not mix.

**Please review. It would mean the world to me.**


	20. Red Carpet Time

**I know it's been a really long time since I last updated. Hopefully ya'll are still interested in reading. I know it's not very long but here ya go.**

**Chapter 20: Red Carpet Time**

The next day I was getting ready while Joe was in the shower. I pulled off my large t-shirt and it hit me, my stomach was growing. I feel like I'm more than five months pregnant. I look like I should be 6 or 7 months along. Something was defiantly not right.

I pushed that thought aside. I would worry about after tonight and after we got settled into the new house. As of right now we have boxes, everywhere. And I mean everywhere. It is so hard to walk right now in our loft.

About 3 hours later we were getting out of the limo at the Nokia Theater. This was the first time we had been at an event like this since we got married and announced that I was pregnant.

As we walked down the red carpet I heard a familiar voice yelling out my name over the yelling paparazzi behind the barricade. I looked further down the carpet to find none other than Ryan Seacrest looking straight at me and Joe.

Once we reached him he had this devilish look on his face and his eyes were fixed on constantly growing stomach. I felt kind of bad because in the past few years that I have known him I have always gone to him when I had something big to announce. Seeing as this was the first time I had seen him in a long time I could tell by the look on his face that he had a million questions running through his head that he wanted to ask us.

"Why hello there beautiful!" Ryan said as he gave me a delicate one armed hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek, before he turned to Joe and gave a man hug, or whatever you call it.

"How are you two doing?" he asked handing me a microphone.

"We're doing pretty good." Joe replied.

"Taylor, I have to say that you look stunning. Pregnancy defiantly suits you." Ryan said joking around.

"Thanks" I replied smiling.

We talked to Ryan for about another 5 minutes before we continued walking the red carpet. There were people screaming our names all over the place, I guess it comes with being a country superstar married to a rock star.

**Please review. It would mean the world to me.**


	21. Moving Day

**hey there. second update today. the picture of the nursery is on my profile. just in case you wanna know what it looks like.**

**_Chapter 21: Moving Day**

You would think any normal woman would be very happy that they wouldn't have to help move anything, but in case you haven't noticed Taylors not exactly normal. Ever since I told her that I wouldn't allow her to help move, seeing as she is 5 months pregnant, she hasn't stopped whining about be bored out of her mind. That is why today when we, meaning me, Nick, and Kevin, are moving we are making sure that Taylor is having a girl's day with Danielle and Miley so she won't be constantly whining at us.

I also thought that today would be a perfect day to finish up the nursery for the baby. It was going to be my surprise to Taylor. Ever since we bought the house I haven't let her go into what was going to be the nursery. I wanted to design it myself.

"Hey bro, ya ready to head over to the new house?" Nick said as he walked into the loft and picked up 2 of the last few boxes from our barren living room.

"Yeah, defiantly. It's weird seeing this place so empty. I think I'm gonna miss it. The house seems so much bigger compared to this place. It's just so cozy here." I said looking around the living room and picking up the last of the boxes.

"Think about it this way, you've got a baby on the way man, it's defiantly time for change." Nick said sympathetically. "Let's head out."

I took one last look around before I followed Nick out the door, placed the boxes in the back of the truck with the rest of our stuff and I locked the door one last time. On the way over to the house we stopped by the realtor's office and dropped of the keys to the loft.

Leaving the loft for the last time made me truly realize that mine and Taylor's lives were never going to be the same. I made me realize that in 4 months that I would be responsible for not only myself but a whole other person who was depending on Taylor and me to survive.

A couple hours later we had the majority of things unloaded and the nursery was completely finished. While I trusted Kevin and Nick to unload the moving truck I was outing the finishing touches on it. Now I just have to wait for Taylor to come home so I can finally show her. Before I know it I hear Taylor, Miley and Danielle's voice downstairs talking.

"Hey Taylor? Can you come up here please?" I yelled down the stairs. A few minutes later I see Taylor waddling down the hallway towards me holding a gentle hand on her constantly growing stomach.

"What do you need babe?" she asked.

"I have something I want to show you…" I said as I opened the door to the nursery. As soon as Taylor saw it she got the biggest smile on her face and turned to me and pulled me into a hug as she had soft tears rolling down her cheeks.

**Please review. It would mean the world to me.**


	22. What Did You Just Say

**hey again. third update today. I'm on a roll. There will be a fourth if not a fifth by the time the night is over.**

**Chapter 22: What Did You Just Say**

It has been 2 ½ months since my last sonogram and today Joe and I are going to the doctor to find out the sex of the baby. It's all I've been thinking about since my last check up. We've also been going back and forth on whether or not we wanted to find out the sex of the baby. I really want to find out but Joe and the other hand doesn't. I think I've finally convinced him into finding out.

We were currently sitting in the lobby of the hospital waiting for the doctor to call us back. We had been sitting here for about 20 minutes and in those 20 minutes I think we have gotten numerous people walking by and freaking out and a lot of shocked looks. Thank goodness no one asked for a picture, I might have snapped on them. I seem to be doing it a lot lately.

"Mr. & Mrs. Jonas?" the doctor finally called coming out of a room that I only assumed we would be going into.

"Yes." I said as I stood up and took Joe's hand followed the doctor in the examination room.

As we walked into the room I sat down on the bed and watched as the doctor looked over my file and began prepping for the sonogram. Since I already knew it was coming I laid back on the bed and lifted up my shirt so the doctor could put, the always freezing, gel on my stomach.

"Okay, this is going to be cold, but I'm sure you know that already." The doctor said as he put the gel on my stomach. "Alright let's see what we have here," he said looking on the sonogram screen, "we have a healthy baby girl and another healthy baby girl…" he looked at the screen intently,

"What?" I choked out "did you just 2 healthy baby girls? How is that possible? We were informed that I was only having one baby? How is that we didn't know that I was having twins?"

"Well, since it has been a while since your last appointment it could be that when we did the sonogram last time that one was hiding behind the other and their heart beats were in sync so we only heard one."

I looked up to see that Joe had the largest smile I have ever seen on his face. You could tell that he was more excited than I was.

"You know what this means?" Joe asked.

"What?" I said gazing at him lovingly.

"My mom will forever love you because they will be the first grand-daughters." Joe said laughing.

**Please review. It would mean the world to me.**


	23. Twins

**As promised here is the fourth update for the night. I feel like they keep getting shorter and shorter. I know it's not very long but at least it's an update.**

**Chapter 23: Twins**

It's been 2 weeks since our last doctor's appointment I don't think it has quite settled in that Taylor is having twins. We still haven't told our families about our exciting news or the fact that they are girls. Since the appointment I have rearranged the nursery and doubled everything. Two cribs. Two changing stations. Two car seats. Two of every toy. Taylor seemed to think that the twins couldn't share anything. The one thing that was especially important that we doubled was the amount of diapers. We now have diapers taking over the guest room. Thank goodness we don't have anyone coming to stay with us anytime soon.

It seems like that big house that we bought is getting smaller and smaller by the minute and I'm getting surrounded by more and more girly stuff every day. I swear it's a daily thing that Taylor wants to go out and buy more and more. Before we know it we're not going to be able to get into our house we have so much stuff. Also with every trip out of the house comes a hounding from the paparazzi trying to harass us into telling them the sex of the babies, or as far as they're concerned baby. That's also something we haven't done yet tell the world that its twin girls. We figured if we haven't told our family yet we can't tell the world yet either. So for now we're just going to keep to ourselves about having twins. We figured at our next family get together we would share the news then.

**Please review. It would mean the world to me.**


	24. Birthday Parties & Baby News

**Hello. It's been about 2 weeks since my last update. (I think?) but here's the next chapter. I'm on spring break all this coming week so hopefully I'll be writing quite a bit.**

Chapter 24: Birthday Parties & Baby News

A few days later, we were on our way to Joe's parent's house for Ryan's 3rd birthday. It was very nerve wracking seeing as we were going to be telling the whole family about us having not only twins, but twin girls. I have no idea how everyone is going to react. But the only step after telling the family is telling the world. Oh they'll just have a field day!

Family get gatherings are always hectic when it come to the Jonas family, but then again the only reason they seem hectic is because of the fact that there are like 5x as many people as there are on my side of the family probably because I only have on other sibling.

As we pull up to the house I look over at Joe who has the largest smile on his face. You can tell that he is very excited to share our amazing news, seeing as we haven't told anyone yet. The only other person that knows other than us is the doctor.

The minute we walked in the door Joe was attacked by a very hyper Ryan. This sight only made me want the twins to hurry up and get here faster. It also made me realize how great of a father Joe will be. It also made me realize how scared I was to be a mother. I was scared when I found out I was pregnant but now that I know were having twins it only makes me scared even more.

About an hour later we were sitting around eating Ryan's birthday cake, I look over at Joe and decide that now would be a good time to finally tell them.

"A few days ago, Joe and I went to the doctor and found out some interesting and shocking news. We also found out that we are having a girl, but just one girl but two." I said looking around the room as I spoke.

The looks on everyone's faces were extremely priceless. In that moment I just wanted to take a picture and remember it for the rest of my life.

"Wait, what?" Frankie said being the first one to speak up. His response immediately snapped everyone else out of their state of being shocked.

"Oh my goodness!" Denise said as she came up to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Are you serious?" Danielle asked giving me a hug after Denise was done.

"Damn it!" Nick cursed. "Now I owe Kevin and Joe fifty bucks each."

"Mommy," Ryan said looking at Danielle, "What does damn it mean?"

"Why don't you ask Uncle Nick" Danielle said glaring at Nick.

"Wait, why do you owe them money?" I asked Nick saving him from answering Ryan's question.

"Cause we made a bet when you got pregnant that I would be the first father to a girl and you just had to go and have not only one girl, but two. But oh well. Congratulations Tay." Nick said with a smile on his face coming over to hug me.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughter and happiness. I was just so thankful that I Joe's family was so amazing and loving. This afternoon made me even more excited to bring two baby girls into this family.

**Please review. It would mean the world to me.**


	25. Press Conference

**Second update today. This is like the shortest chapter by far, but the next few chapters are going to be short. **

Chapter 25: Press Conference

Of course the next step after telling my family about the exciting news was telling the public. Taylor and I were going back and forth on whether or not we wanted to tell the press about the twins being girls. I was pushing more towards keep it a surprise. There was no way we could hide the fact that she was having twins because she looked she was due any time as opposed to her being a little over 7 months. Even though there was only 2 months difference it was kind of noticeable.

We were on our way to our way the press conference. I had a feeling that the minute one of us opened our mouths and shared part of news that they were going crazy. Seeing as for the past who knows how long since we announced Taylor's pregnancy they have been hounding us trying to get the first bit of info on the baby, as far as their concerned were only having one.

We pulled up to the studio and saw tons of people and paparazzi crowded around waiting for us. As I got out of the car and tried to walk around to the passenger side where Taylor was, I was temporarily blinded. I finally got to the door and helped Taylor out of the car. We walked into the building while the paparazzi were yelling questions. As we walked in we sat down right on time.

"So you all know you were invited here for a reason, "I started. "Now, as you know Taylor is expecting our first child in September, but we have some more news to share with you. Taylor?" I stopped so that Taylor could share the news.

"We were informed last week by the doctor that we are expecting… twins." She said and the crowd started to buzz and people started to shout questions. "We aren't going to tell you anything more than that. We wish to keep the gender to ourselves, but we thank you for coming for such a small announcement. Now if any of you guys have reasonable questions we would be glad to answer them." Taylor said scanning the crowd as a bunch of hands went up.

"When are the babies due?" one of them asked after I called them.

"September 16th," I said laughing, "Nick's birthday."

**Please review. It would mean the world to me.**


	26. Night Out On The Town

**third update today. Not very long, but then again it's a filler chapter.**

Chapter 26: Night Out On The Town

It has been about a month since the press conference and Joe decided that we deserved a night out. We have been focusing on making sure that we have everything ready for when the twins decided to grace us with their presence.

I wasn't told much about what we we're doing or where we we're going tonight, all I was told was to be ready by 7 and dress nice. Of course that's in 3 hours, but I think I should start getting ready now seeing as it takes a while for me to get ready with an 8 ½ month pregnant belly with twins inside.

After about 2 ½ hours I finally decided on a long flowing halter that didn't make my bump look any bigger than needed. After doing my hair I walked downstairs to find Joe in the kitchen talking to someone on his phone. I just blew it off thinking it was another call for work.

A half hour later we were in the car on the way to God knows where. I really hated surprises. I always feel like I'm going to be kidnapped and killed. I kept glancing over at Joe focusing on the road and thinking how lucky I was to have such an amazing husband who was so supportive through everything these past few months. I still couldn't believe that he had chosen me of all people to spend his life with. With all of the shit that I said about after we broke up the, that he still forgave me after everything. If that's not true love I don't know what is.

We arrived at the restaurant about 10 minutes later. Turns out it was the same restaurant that we met at when he spilled his drink all over me. This place had so much meaning to the both of us. It forever will even after the twins are born.

**Please review. It would mean the world to me.**


	27. Suprise Baby Shower

**fourth update today. My goal before the night is over to half up until the point the twins are born updated. So we shall see. It's also very encouraging when within the next chapter being up that I get at least one review. So thank you Jaylorlover. You inspired me to continue writing tonight(:**

Chapter 27: Surprise Baby Shower

Two days later I woke up to Miley hovering over me in a bed all without Joe. She was just staring down at me like a stalker. It kind of freaked me out. The last time saw her like this was when her and the other girls surprised me with bringing Abigail out for my wedding.

"Is there a reason why you're here and why you're looking at me like that?" I asked a little scared as to why the heck she was here.

"Yes. There is a reason to why I'm here and no I can't tell you why. I need you to trust me and come with me." Miley replied with a smirk. Now I was even more scared. Trusting Miley with my life and the twins' life is not something I want to do, ever.

About an hour later I was finally ready, but only thanks to Miley rushing me to get ready faster. I walked down the stairs to find Miley standing there with a blindfold in her hand.

"Oh dear God," I sighed. "You better not be making me put that on." I finished point at the blindfold.

"Oh, but I am preggers." She said evilly.

"You are so lucky that I'm past the point of morning sickness and nauseasness."

About an hour later the car comes to a stop and I hear Miley get out of the car and she comes around, opens my door, and grabs my arm and leads my into what I assume is building. As hear my heels echo because of me stepping on hard wood floor I know that we're in somewhat of a big room. I heard shuffling and Miley took off my blindfold and I was staring into a black room. She then moved away from me and turned on a light and I found almost everyone I knew yelling surprise at me. They had all gone out of their way to plan a baby shower for me and the twins.

As the morning went on I was even more surprised. They had planned everything out perfectly, right down to the games and everything being in pairs. It made me day when Joe walked in wearing a giant sized diaper and a giant bottle. Remind me too thank Miley for that one later. Having the girls surprise me with the shower really makes me want the next half a month to just disappear so that my girls could be in my arms.

**Please review. It would mean the world to me.**


	28. Baby Names

**fifth update tonight. not to much to say. Kind of tired but I promised that I would continue writing. Good thing I don't have to get up early tomorrow morning. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 28: Baby Names

I was currently lying on the couch with Taylor rubbing her very pregnant stomach. The past few weeks she hadn't been sleeping well at night. The twins were constantly kicking. Whenever I would lie facing her with my stomach pressed to hers I could feel the twins' kicking. In my opinion it was the best feeling in the world.

While lying with her I was also thinking about names. We had quite a long list and we just couldn't seem to narrow it down to two. Out of all the preparation we had encountered in the past 8 ½ months this had to be the hardest, mainly because what if we pick out two names and then neither of them seem to fit.

After about 3 hours of pondering names Taylor stirred and sat up slowly and looked at me. She reached over and placed a hand in my hair and fisted it and then she placed her other hand on my face while I placed both of mine on her protruding stomach.

"Whatcha thinking about babe?" she asked me as I sat up and pulled back to me.

"Names." I said.

"Names?" she questioned.

"Baby names to be more specific." I clarified.

"Anyone's that you like in particular?" she asked.

"I like Linn and Raneigh, but not as first names, as middle names." I said trying to think of first names.

"I like Paeyton, Jasealeine, Berkley, Daelyinne, and Avery." She listed off.

"See, that's where my issue comes in I like all of those names too." I said kind of whining.

"Well, maybe we'll just have to keep having kids until we use up all the names we like." She said flirtatiously as she leaned in to kiss me.

**Please review. It would mean the world to me.**


	29. I Hate You Joseph

**Chapter 29. this isn't very long. I feel like my updates keep getting shorter and shorter. You should be thankful that I'm updating if I get a review tonight I'll update again cause the last chapter I put up I didn't get a single review. It doesn't really make me want to write when no one reviews. So if I don't get a review or two within the first few days or so I'm gonna delete this story. **

**And also sorry about the language at the end. (:**

Chapter 29: I Hate You Joseph

The next morning I woke up and went about my daily routine. I took a shower, ate breakfast, and went about my usual activities. It wasn't until I sat down to read a book of babies that I started to feel pain in my stomach. I figured it was just the girls kicking really hard cause that's what it felt like and they had been moving around more and more the closer I got to my due date.

It wasn't until the pain started to get worse and worse that I knew something was wrong. I knew that Joe was in the recording studio all day with his brothers and it was best not to bother him. I also knew that Ryan was sick so Danielle was at home with him and Denise was on a field trip with Frankie for the day. So I guess it looks like I'm driving myself to the hospital. Well that plan went out the window along with everything else when I looked down and say that there was a growing puddle underneath me and the contractions started getting worse.

I continued to sit on the floor of the kitchen until the door bell rang, but seeing as I couldn't exactly get up I just yelled hoping whoever it was would come in and help me. I heard the door open and footsteps get closer. I looked up to see Selena standing over me. I had totally forgotten about our lunch date. Thank god she showed up otherwise I might be giving birth on the kitchen floor.

"Oh my gosh!" she shrieked as she saw me in pain clutching my stomach.

"Let's get you to the hospital" she said after a moment of shock.

About 10 minutes later we arrived at the hospital. It seemed as though the pain was only getting worse and worse. I began to think that I was going to give birth to the twins with Joe being there. Before I knew it was bring moved from Selena's car to a wheelchair. I was being wheeled down the corridor and I could hear Selena behind me yelling that she was going to call everyone.

A few minutes later I was rid of my wet clothes and put it a hospital gown and had an IV hooked up to my arm. I could slowly feel the contractions start to slow down and the pain lessen.

Next thing I knew the contractions were back and I turned my head and Joe was standing there, with his hand outstretched, as if he had appeared by magic.

The next few hours seemed to stretch on and on. Quite a few visitors had come and gone including the doctor and many different nurses, hoping that they would be the first to see one of the twins.

When the doctor came in again to check how dilated I was he said that it was finally time. He went over several different instructions and finally he gave me the go ahead to start pushing. This is truly the most pain I have ever felt in my entire life, but I knew that it would be worth it in the end to finally see my baby girls.

Another huge contraction hit and I screamed so loud at the top of my lungs that I'm pretty sure the whole floor heard it.

"I fucking hate you Joseph!"


	30. Berkley Raneigh & Avery Linn

**Chapter 30. think of this as a Easter present to all of you. Well for those of you who celebrate Easter. But anyway here you go. Don't forget to review. The same thing still stands as last time if I don't get a review within the first few days I'll delete.**

Chapter 30: Berkley Raneigh & Avery Linn…

I couldn't believe it. I was dad. I was a dad to the most beautiful baby girls in the world. I could already tell that they are going to be spoiled rotten. I felt extremely bad for Taylor as she was giving labor. She must have been in some much pain. She screamed some things that I don't think I ever want to hear her say again.

I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that the twins were here already. I looked down to see one of the most precious little girls in my arms, Berkley.

Berkley and Avery are identical in every aspect except their eyes. Berkley's are a pure blue color while Avery's are a deep chocolate color, the exact same color as mine. They both have the lightest and curliest blonde hair I have ever seen. It is almost identical to Taylor's in the baby pictures I have seen.

I heard a knock on the door that broke me out of my daydreaming. I looked over at the door and saw my mom walking in with my dad, brothers, Danielle and Miley behind her.

"Oh my gosh!" mom exclaimed as she set her stuff down in the chair next to Taylor's bed and came over to me to look at Berkley.

"So are you two going tell us the names or do we get to call them thing 1 and thing 2?" Frankie asked looking at Taylor and I as I passed Berkley over to my mom.

"Well, Denise, you are holding Berkley Raneigh and this right here is Avery Linn." Taylor said as she passed Avery over to my dad.

"I can tell you one thing that they didn't get from Joe" Nick started looking over at dad holding Avery.

"And what might that be?' I asked sarcastically afraid of knowing the answer

"The blonde hair. I curls are probably a combination of the two of you but the color is all Taylor" he said now holding Avery as him and Miley fondled her.

"Which one is older?" Danielle asked now holding a sleeping Berkley.

"Berkley." Taylor answered.

In this moment all of my fear went out the window because in the moment all that matters is that I now have my Berkley Raneigh and my Avery Linn.


	31. Mommy & Daddy

**Chapter 31. I know this short. But there is always chapters that are short. This is one of them. It's a filler chapter. Please let me know what you think. I may write on more chapter this afternoon, but it all depends on if I get reviews or not. I won't have time to write tonight cause I have wedding to go to so if you read please review so I can update some more. I have like 10 more chapters after this written. **

Chapter 31: Mommy & Daddy

This is crazy. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to being a mom. This truly is the greatest feeling in the world. The feeling of so much love that you just want to shower people with hugs and kisses all around especially Avery and Berkley. They are the most precious things I have ever seen and I can't believe that they are finally here. I have wait nine months to meet them and now that I have a never want to leave them. My life has never felt so complete. I have everything I have ever wanted in life.

What else is crazy is the response from the public. They have all been so welcoming. The news reports have said nothing but nice things about Joe, the girls and I. Although the names haven't been released to the public yet, everyone is so thrilled and excited to finally see them.

I have a feeling that leaving the hospital this afternoon is going to be very hectic. From what I've heard from Joe's family, there are a ton of paparazzi surrounding the front entrance of the hospital. So getting out of here and not letting the paparazzi get a picture of the girls is going to be a job and a half.

The time has finally come to leave the hospital and for the first time since the girls were born I am scared out of my mind. I have no idea how hectic it is going to be trying leaving in secrecy.

As Joe walked in the door carrying two pink car seats I knew that this was reality and that once we left the hospital there would be no going back. I could tell that Joe was trying to stall because he was dressing Avery extremely slow.

After we got the girls changed, dressed, and they were safely in the car seats we left the room, I had come to know the past three days and headed down the hallway to the elevator that would lead us straight to the lobby and into the waiting car.

When we arrived at the lobby we saw the mass of people cameras ready to snap blinding pictures. Joe took two blankets out of the diaper bag he was carrying and handed one to me to place over Berkley's car seat so that she wouldn't be seen. He then did the same thing to Avery's. This was the only way to keep them hidden and shielded from the bright blinding lights of the cameras.

As we walked outside people began shouting various different questions at us, but it wasn't a question that stood out from all the rest. It was a statement.

"Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy…"


	32. Intimate Interview

**Here is the real Chapter 32. Thank you to those who told me that it was a repeat of Chapter 31. Otherwise I would have just continued on and not ever noticed. So thank you, again. Chapter 33 should be up tomorrow, Wednesday, or Thursday. So not to long. Please review. Love ya all so much for the response I have been getting these past few days. I hope to continue updating more frequently! Let me know what ya think!**

Chapter 32: Intimate Interview…

It's only been a few days since we were able to bring the girls home from the hospital, but since we've been home we have received many calls from magazines asking us to an exclusive photo shoot. Taylor and I decided that we only want one magazine to have the first photos of the girls and that was People Magazine. That was the only magazine that we trusted not to twist our words or edit and photos.

So that is what we are in the midst of doing right now, doing a photo shoot for People Magazine. There were so many people running around trying to set things up. We decided that we would be more comfortable if we did it the privacy of our home. So we had a little mini studio set up in our family room.

The way that the photographer was handling all the craziness was amazing. Not only were there tons of people there were two, five day old babies at which would crazy and certain sounds. It was almost impossible to keep the girls from crying because when one cries the other one does too, but when they finally stopped crying it was go time. We had to get the pictures done before they started to cry again.

The photo shoot took most of the morning. They wanted to get pictures of the girls by themselves so we placed them on a blanket between Taylor and I while the pictures were taken, making sure to hold their tiny little hands so they wouldn't start crying again. They also wanted to picture of Taylor and the girls, me and girls and then pictures of the four of us together.

After all the pictures were done we had to sit down and do an interview with a writer for People Magazine. They asked all sorts of questions along the lines of when the girls were born, how much did they weigh, how we were adjusting to being parents. Ya know? All that jazz. This morning turned into one of the most intimate interviews we have ever done.


	33. Swift Family Reunion

**Chapter 33. I really wanted to apologize for posting the same chapter twice so I figured why not post another chapter. Please review. Reviews = more updates! Thanks again for reading this story and staying with me. also don't forget to go check out my other story My Destiny which was also recently updated. I love ya'll so much. Also if there is anything you would like to see in future chapters please let me know I'll try and work it in somewhere.**

Chapter 33: Swift Family Reunion…

"Who decided that is was a good idea to drive across the country with 2 new borns?" Joe asked from the backseat trying to Berkley to stop crying.

"I believe that was you. You were the one who said that we should take a road trip. Plus the even though the doctor said that the girls could fly at anytime I just don't feel safe flying with them yet. I mean come on who wants to fly with two three month old babies?" I said looking at Joe in the mirror holding Berkley rubbing her back soothingly.

"I suppose." Joe started "not to sound like a whiny child, but how much long until we get there?"

"We should be there any minute. I just pulled onto the road, I think?" I said laughing and looking around "I've never been here before."

I noticed that Joe finally got Berkley settled down and just like clockwork Avery woke up, but lucky for us she's the quite child and doesn't cry easily. I saw him pick her up and she instantly smiled at him. I could already tell that she was a total daddy's girl unlike Berkley who rarely stops crying unless I'm holding her.

As we pulled up to the community center I saw a lot of familiar cars. I was extremely nervous seeing as this is the first time I've seen the majority of my family since before my parents died. They didn't approve of my decisions so I just chose to ignore them even if that meant that they wouldn't be included in my daughter's life or mine. I don't think any of even knew I was married and had children. The only relatives I kept in touch with on my parent's side were my grandparents because they were the only ones who truly understood what my parents went through on a daily basis.

"I'll grab the girls if you grab the diaper bags and my tote bag?" I said offering Joe the easier of the two.

"Sounds good." He said handing me Berkley's car carrier and the Avery's.

Walking through the doors and seeing all of the family I didn't particularly like mingling with each other made me semi regret my decision to come. It also reminded me of house much I missed my parents. Also the fact that Berkley and Avery will never have two sets of grandparents makes me very sad.

"Well, well, well. Look what who finally decided the make an appearance at a family event for once." My cousin Dylan said.

"Well you haven't changed a bit. Still a conceded douche I see." I said setting down the girls.

"What did some guy knock you up and leave you alone with the kids?" He said looking at Berkley and Avery. "Looks like fame has turned you into a slut..."

"Don't you dare talk about my daughters like that. You have no idea how much I want to hit you right now" I said getting in his face.

"Whoa. What is going on?" my Uncle Chris said breaking my hateful gaze away from Dylan who looked like he was about to cry. I loved how I still have that kind of control over him.

"I was just saying how much I missed seeing Taylor and she like tried to attack me. " Dylan said trying to act innocent.

"Bull shit!" I said. "You are such a liar."

"Well at least I'm not a fake country singer singing about my broken heart" he said singing the last part terribly out of tune, which caused Avery to wake up and start crying.

"Now look what you did!" I said bending down to pick up Avery. Before I could pick her up Berkley started crying too.

"Do you think you could hold her for a minute?" I asked turning to my Uncle.

"Sure." I passed Avery to him and picked Berkley up and tried to calm her down, but was having no such luck and I could tell my Uncle wasn't having luck calming Avery down either. By this time many of the relatives began looking towards us to see who had two babies that were crying. Next thing I know Avery had stopped crying. I looked over at my Uncle to see Joe standing behind him making faces at Avery causing her to smile.

"Here, you wanna hand her to me?" I heard Joe ask him while setting down the diaper bags and my tote bag.

"Finally." I said "Why couldn't you come in five minutes ago when Avery started crying. You know she won't stop crying for me and then Berkley started crying. Ya know sometimes I hate having twins." I said to Joe.

"Sorry I would have been in sooner, but I locked the keys in the car. Thank goodness I had your tote bag and your keys were in it otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get the diaper bags out." Joe said apologizing.

"Anyway, Joe I want you to meet my Uncle Chris, and my cousin Dylan." I said introducing them to one another.

For the next few hours Joe and I slowly made our around and talked to everyone. It was extremely boring until Austin decided to grace us with his presence and steal one of my daughters. He just had to take Avery who I happened to be holding.

Austin hadn't seen Avery and Berkley since they were born so to him they looked much bigger than the last time he saw them. I was very surprised that this family reunion was going better than I thought. Considering most of them just met Joe and the girls for the first time today they were extremely welcoming. Maybe we should take more road trips. If all of them turned out to be this much fun it would be worth it.


	34. Family Togetherness

**Chapter 34. this is long overdue, I know. A lot has happened since I last updated, but I am now on summer break and I will be able to update much more often. It means the world to me that people like to read what I write so thank you so much for sticking with me even though I don't update that often. This is sort of a filler chapter so I apologize. If there's anything you want to see please let me know and MnM16 there is more Niley coming up in a few more chapters. Please review! It would mean the world to me!**

Chapter 34: Family Togetherness

It had been a month since Taylor's family reunion and some of her relatives have actually kept in touch, which surprised both of us. The twins are now four months old and are proving to be quite the handful. Who knew have twins would be so difficult? Even with two people. Since the twins were born everything has been a lot more hectic. We have to figure in at least a extra hour when going places because so many people are always trying to get pictures of them or even a glance at them.

Today I decided would be one of the first family bonding days in a while. We have no plans for this lovely Friday and that's the way it's gonna stay. It's currently eight in the morning and I am on my way to the girls' nursery right now.

I walk into their nursery to see Berkley still fast asleep, but Avery lying wide awake in her crib smiling up at me. She is defiantly the happier baby of the two. I mean what three month old sleep all through the night and wakes up in the morning and doesn't cry? I have never heard of a baby that does that.

I picked Avery up and slowly walked back into mine and Taylor's bedroom to see Taylor also lying awake in bed. She smiled at me as I walked over and laid Avery down next to her. Avery immediately cuddled up to Taylor and fell back asleep. I know it doesn't make sense how she can be wide awake one minute and as soon as she cuddles up to Taylor she is fast asleep again. It doesn't make sense in my mind either.

While I was smiling at the cute sight in front of me I heard cries, which could only be coming from Berkley. I walked back into the nursery to see Berkley wide awake crying her eyes out. I picked her up and softly rubbed her back while walking back to our bedroom. I walked in and laid down placing Berkley on my chest while continuing to rub her back slowly. I was extremely surprised that Avery had managed to stay sleeping until I was finally able to get Berkley to go back to sleep.

Later that afternoon the girls were sleeping again. This time not lay on top of or right next to Taylor or I, finally giving us some alone time. I think this is the first time we have managed to get them both to take a nap at the same time. We were currently lying on the couch together. There was a moving playing in the background, but I honestly couldn't tell you what movie was playing because I was too focused on my beautiful wife laying front of me to care.

It was the simple moments like these that made me remember how lucky I was to have a beautiful wife and my beautiful daughters to share this amazing thing called life with.


	35. Day Out

**Chapter 35. Not too much say. I know it's been a long time since I updated. So hopefully you're still with me and still interested. Please let me know what you think, in the best way you can, so basically review… love ya'll if you are still with me.**

Chapter 35: Day Out…

In the past few months Joe and I really haven't been out in public a lot. Probably due to the fact Joe has been so stressed out lately because his record label wants him and his brothers to start recording for a new record which would eventually lead to a tour, but he told the label that he wouldn't tour until the girls were at least four and the label isn't cooperating. They keep saying that if he doesn't agree to a new record and tour that they'll drop him and let his brothers continue but the thing they don't know is that if Joe goes his brothers go too.

It was currently 10 AM and Joe and I were getting the girls ready for our first family day outside of the house. We've planned an entire day outside and I absolutely can't wait. As Joe walked down the stairs with both girls dressed and in his arms awake and smiling, I instantly smiled too. As he came up to me Berkley reached out for me to hold her.

We managed to get the girls in the car and get everything else we needed for the day loaded up and we were soon off. Our first stop was the park, where we were having a picnic and then going to play in the spray fountains with the girls. As we reached the park I saw a bunch of families and kids, which makes me happy that we'll finally be a part of that.

Spending the afternoon with Joe and the girls seems to be like the perfect day. Being able to lie on a blanket with Joe and the girls makes me the happiest person in the world. It makes me feel so blessed to be able to spend it with the ones I love is the best feeling in the world. Eating lunch in park was the perfect day out in my opinion.

After lunch Joe and I went back to the car to change the girls into their cute little bikinis. Both of already had our suits on under our clothes. As we approached the spray park we saw camera's taking pictures of the four of us but to tell you the truth I truly didn't care. I'm with the ones I love.

Being able to run around the spray park with the girls squealing and giggling every time they get wet makes me smile and think that I want to rest of my life to be just as amazing as a simple moment like this.

Later that I night after the girls were asleep, Joe and I were lying on the couch watching TV when the E! News came one. About halfway through the show something about Joe, the girls and I came on.

"Earlier today we saw the first glimpse of Taylor Jonas' post baby body. She gave birth to identical twin girls Berkley and Avery only five months ago. Taylor and her husband Joe Jonas were running around a spray park with their daughters. Joe rocked his always perfect body with simple board shorts, while Taylor and their daughters all sported matching pink bikinis. What a happy family. It's so good to see them out and about being such a cute little family."

"You know you looked pretty hot in that bikini earlier." Joe said whispering in my ear before he began trailing soft little kisses down my neck.

"You didn't look so bad yourself." I said smiling as I pulled his lips into mine for a perfect and passionate kiss. This truly was the perfect day out.


	36. Engagment Party

**Chapter 36 is here! It's not very long but it's an update. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. Love all of my readers tons!**

**Chapter 36: Engagement Party**

When I was younger I never thought that my family would be this large. I never wanted younger siblings. I just wanted it to be me and Kevin, but then Nick and Frankie had to come along and ruin everything. I guess without Nick the Jonas Brothers never would have existed and without the Jonas Brothers I never would have meet Taylor. Without Taylor I wouldn't have my amazing daughters so I guess it's a good thing I have younger siblings.

Speaking of family I got a really weird call from Nick this afternoon saying that he and Miley were having people over to their house, which I weird because they never have people over.

I walked up the stairs and into the nursery to find Avery and Berkley lying awake in bed smiling up at me. as I picked Berkley up Avery started to Cry and look at me basically saying that she wanted to be held too. This is the time where I need another arm. It took me a few minutes, but I somehow managed to pick Avery too and calm her down. I walked back downstairs to find Taylor in the kitchen getting the girls breakfast ready. I placed to girls in their highchairs on the side of the table while I went to help Taylor.

"So, do you think Miley's pregnant or their getting married?" Taylor asked as she fed Avery her breakfast.

"I think their getting married."

"Really? I think she's pregnant. It always seems like their all over each other. I wouldn't be surprised if she was knocked up." Taylor said laughing.

Later that afternoon we arrived at Nick and Miley's house. There was no point in knocking because their door was never locked. As we walked into the kitchen we found Miley slaving away cooking while Nick was just sitting there talking to her.

"Here," Taylor said hand Avery to Nick. "Make yourself useful for once and entertain your niece."

"Are you saying I'm never useful?" Nick asked faking that he was offended.

"Don't worry Nick I get the same thing all the time." I said as I sat the diaper bag down on the kitchen table and went over to sit next to Nick with Berkley still in my arms.

About an hour later everyone finally showed up, everyone meaning my parents, Frankie, both sets of grandparents, Kevin, Danielle and Ryan. Sitting around a table as a family is extremely hard adding 2 high chairs and a booster makes it even harder. As everyone was sat down and eating Nick decided that now was a good time to share the reason why we were all here.

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why you're all here. Well," Nick started before looking at Miley. As he did so he smiled brightly. "After 7 years of dating, we're finally getting married."

"Called that one." I said out loud looking over at Taylor.

"I knew it. My first guess was that Miley was pregnant, but this was definitely my second guess." Taylor said as she got up to hug Miley and Nick.

The rest of the night was filled with smiles and chatter. It definitely is a cool feeling that I'm going to have a new sister in law. I already considered Miley like my sister so now it's going to be legit. I can't wait.

"Well guys, I think it's time Taylor, the girls and I head out." I said as I picked up a sleeping Avery from the floor.

"It was good to see you all." Taylor said as she gave everyone hugs before picking up Berkley from the floor too.

"Congrats again you guys. I really can't wait for the wedding."

As we walked out the door Taylor and I both had smiles on our faces. We were both really happy for Nick and Miley.


	37. Children's Charity Event

**Chapter 37, 38, 39, & 40. After I post chapter 37 I will post 38,39,&40. I have had all four of them finished for a while now but I haven't had time to update and I apologize for that. I also figured out that I only have 8 more chapter to write and I am done with the story. It makes me kinda sad so I want to make sure that all the chapters after these four are really good. I also already have 49 & 50 written so the fast you review the faster I update. Plus I figured out that people 23 different countries have read one of my stories and that make me really happy. These next 4 chapters are kind short but they are also filler chapters so just bear with me and I will have better chapter soon. Review and let me know what you think. Love ya'll!**

Chapter 37:

Having two beautiful daughters and being married to the love of your life is the most amazing feeling in the world. The only thing that makes it better is when I get to show all three of them off.

Tonight in downtown Los Angeles there is a children's charity event going on to help out the local children's hospital. So the majority of celebrities with children under the age of ten will be attending along with a lot of big name CEO's from around the country.

For some reason Joe thought it would be a good idea to go. I'm not saying I don't want to help out the children's hospital but taking Berkley and Avery out can be a hassle sometimes. Tonight seems like it will be a good night to show off my beautiful children. The public doesn't have tons of pictures of the twins, seeing as Joe and I thought it would be a good idea to raise them out of the public eye as much as possible.

As we pulled up to the hall we saw that tons of people were already there. I was just hoping that Kevin and Danielle were here already. I really hate when I show up somewhere and I know practically no one.

Walking in I was glad to find Danielle sitting down coloring with Ryan at a table. As I walked over to the table I looked behind me to find that Joe had disappeared with the girls. I only assume he went to go find Kevin.

Throughout the night I had several people come up to me and ask me if I had kids or if I was just a sponsor and when I told them I had 7 month old twins they didn't believe me. I was finally glad when Joe and girls came back with Kevin because then when people asked I actually had proof.

The night seemed to one filled with laughs and tears. The reason being that people seemed to be there for a good cause, but hearing the stories of some the children in need put somewhat of a damper on the night. I will forever be grateful for the jobs that Joe and I have because we are able to provide for daughters and give them the life they deserve.


	38. Guys Day

Chapter 38:

Chapter 38: Guys Day…

Brothers are the type of people who will always be there. Brothers are the people who will do anything for you. Brothers are the people who will support you in everything you do. Brothers are the perfect uncles to your kids. All of these things are true in mine and my brother's case.

My brothers and I are the type of siblings that grew up doing everything together. When we spent one day without each it felt weird. Over the past few years we have been spending less and less time with each other and ever since the girls were born it seems like the time we have spent together has included our families. It seems like everyone is always off doing their own thing, which is why today while all four of us are in LA we are taking the day to ourselves to go play some softball with some of our old band members.

As I arrived at the field I saw that everyone else was already there. Of course I'm the last to arrive, I'm always late. As I walked over to the field I heard one of the guys yelling at me.

"Do you have an extra glove by chance dude?"

"Yeah check in the back seat." I said as I unlocked my car and he went over to it.

"Joe, when did you girlify your car?"

"The minute the twins were born. Where have you been?" I said as everybody laughed.

I could tell that today was going to be one of those days that will be remembered for while. I also came to the conclusion that we should definitely have more days where it's just the guys.


	39. One Year Anniversary

Chapter 39: One Year Anniversary…

I can't believe that Joe and I have been married for a year already. It seems like time has just flown by. A lot has happened in the past year, including the twins being born and Nick and Miley getting engaged. I have a feeling that tonight will be an interesting night seeing as Joe asked Nick to watch the girls for the night and he won't tell me where we are going or what were are doing. The only thing that Joe told me was to dress nice and be ready by 7.

So here we are on our way to god knows where. I am truly scared out for my life because Joe isn't exactly the best driver and it scares me even more when I don't know where we are going. We finally arrive at a strangely familiar restaurant before I realize that this I restaurant that Joe and I went to on our first date and the restaurant that he proposed at.

As we walk in I realize that there is no one else there that it is just us, which makes this night even more perfect because there will be no interruptions.

It's moments like these that make me remember why I love Joe so much. He is the type of guy that will do anything for the people that he loves. He is the type of guy who will go above and beyond to put a simple smile on someone's face and he is the guy that I am hopelessly in love with. He still makes my knees weak with the simplest smile and I can't wait to see what the rest of our lives brings.


	40. Christmas

Chapter 40: Christmas…

This year is the girls first Christmas and because it's their first Christmas Taylor decided that it was a good idea to go overboard on gifts for the girls. So that means that Taylor and I get to sit there and open the gifts for the girls since they are still too young to open gifts themselves.

After a morning of opening presents we are at my parent's house with everybody including Taylor's parents and her brother. It seems like everyone is always in high spirits for the holidays. I know for fact that it is my favorite time of the year because of the food and family. Christmases in my family are always filled with lots of festivities. Seeing as we are such a musical family it wouldn't be a true Christmas without singing and this year is no different. We are all sitting around the living while my brothers and I are strumming different Christmas carols on the guitar. It seems like it's moments like these that seem to stand out in my mind from past holidays and hopefully they will continue to stand out in Christmases to come.


	41. New Year's Eve New York Style

**I finally have an update. I am now on Christmas break until the end of January. Also I only have 6 more chapters of this story until I am done and I hate say it but I'm kind of glad of glad I'm almost done. I promise that I will have this story done before the New year. i have chapter 42 written already so as soon as I'm done posting this I'll post that one. Please let me know what you think.**

Chapter 41: New Years Eve New York Style…

This is the longest amount of time I have been away from the girls since they were born and I am having withdrawals. I know it sounds crazy but once you get used to being with two six month olds it's hard not to be around them. Leaving them with Joe's parents was really hard. The only benefit is that Joe and I get to host the Rockin' New Years Eve special this year. When we got the call we were thrilled. Spending New Years in Time Square is amazing to begin with but host this makes it five million times better.

When we got the call we thought that we were just being asked to perform, but it turns out that Ryan Seacrest got tired of hosting every year and they were looking for a new host or in our case host's. All of the people we told about hosting told us that we should just bring the girls with us because everyone loves them. If it weren't so cold we would have brought them with.

The only thing that could make this night more exciting than it already was is the fact that no one knows who the host's are this year. So getting to the stage without anybody seeing us is the hard part. The only people know who is hosting are the performers.

When we finally get to the stage we have less than a minute to spare, talk about perfect timing. As soon as we get to the car we walk immediately on to the stage and hear tons of screams, which is a good thing. It reassured me that Joe and I still had fans out there, either that or they were really drunk and would scream at anything. I had a feeling that tonight would be a really good night. Nothing sounds better than spending New Years in Time Square with a million of your closest friends.

"How ya'll feeling tonight?" Joe said before he held his microphone out to the crowd.

"Well that's good. You have no idea how excited we are to be here and be your hosts this year. Sorry ladies no more Seacrest. Guess you'll have to settle with Joseph over there." I said nodding to Joe who was dancing to the background music on the other side of the stage.

"What was that babe?" Joe asked walking over to me.

"Oh, nothing." I said laughing him off.

The night continued on and in between musical acts we went back and forth teasing each other. Before we knew it, it was less than a minute until midnight. As the time got closer and closer I walked closer to Joe and wrapped my arms around his waist. When the clock struck midnight he pulled me in for one of our most passionate kisses yet, one that could be compared to our wedding day kiss. I don't know what made it better, the fact that it was a new year or the fact that this was the first time that Joe hasn't been afraid to show me that much affection on live TV.


	42. Bachelor & Bachelorette Parties

Chapter 42: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties…

Nothing says bachelor party like a night out at the strip club and that's exactly what we're doing. Nick currently doesn't know where we are going by that would be no fun if we told him. They did the same exact thing to me the night before my wedding and the same thing was done to Kevin before his.

A few minutes later we pulled up at the bar to find a ton of paparazzi and wannabe's trying to scam their way inside. As we got inside we walked straight to our private booth for the night. When we sat down a waitress came over and asked us if we needed anything, of course Nick said no, but as she started walking away I got up and walked with her.

"I would really appreciate it if we could get a special show for my brother over there. He's getting married tomorrow." I said pointing to Nick.

"Anyone in particular?" the waitress asked.

"Someone with longer light brown hair, medium height, and slim waisted?" I asked.

"I know just the girl." She said walking away.

As I returned to the table Kevin just smiled at me, while Nick gave me a really suspicious look. A few minutes later a girl came over and tapped Nick on the shoulder.

"So I hear your getting married tomorrow, big boy?" she said flirtatiously playing with Nick's hair. The look on Nick's face was hysterical. He just sat there with a straight face not saying anything.

The last time all of us girls went out was the night before I got married. A lot has happened since then, but just because I have kids now doesn't mean I don't know how to go out and a have a little fun with the girls.

If you knew Miley as well as did you would know that any outing with her is a big deal. We were currently driving down Hollywood Boulevard in Limo. She wouldn't let anybody plan the night, she wanted to do it all herself. She was also requiring us to wear sashes that all said Bridesmaid or in my cause Matron of Honor. She had also bought herself a tiara to wear.

When we finally stopped we had pulled up to Kevin and Danielle's beach house. As we all got out of the car and pilled inside we saw penis everything all over the place. If Nick saw what was going on right now he would lock Miley away for a year because of how ridiculous she was.

Before any of us could process what was going on Denise walked through the kitchen door carrying penis shaped glasses with margaritas in them. As the night carried on Denise brought in a couple of bags of gifts for Miley. Miley began opening the bags to find lots of things to prepare her for her and Nick's wedding night.

As the night went on the doorbell went off. I walked over to the door I opened it to reveal a man standing at the door.

"So I was told there was a bachelorette party going on…"he said looking around me. "Am I in the right place?"

"Yes you are, the bride to be the one wearing the tiara in the living room." I said following him through the living room door.

As he walked into the living room he began taking off his clothes until he got all of his clothes off except for the very tight and revealing man thong. I had a feeling this would be a night that we would have many inside jokes, but never fully indulge the details to the guys about.


	43. Married At 21

**Hey guys. Sorry about not finishing the story before the New Year. I truly meant to, but I got really busy and I reinjured my knee so I had a lot of doctor's appointments to go to. After I post this I will update until chapter 49, then I will wait until I get any reviews, but I am finally done writing this story. As of right now I'm not planning on doing another or a sequel to this one. I apologize for the length of the next five chapters being so short but I really just want to finish this story. Please let me know what you think. Its kinda sad to be done with this story but it feels good at the same time. Reviews are appreciated.**

Chapter 43: Married at 21…

Weddings are so much fun, especially when it's one of your best friends and your brother-in-law getting married. The thing that makes this whole thing better is that Nick and Miley are paying Miley's little sister and Frankie to babysit the kids later on in the night.

Getting ready is always the most crazy part. The girls and I were running around our house getting ready, while the guys were getting ready at the church. There were seven bridesmaids including me. We were all wearing knee length strapless turquoise dresses. We had white sashes right under our busts that pulled back to tie and tighten the dresses.

Miley's dress was absolutely beautiful; it looked a lot like mine. It was strapless and princess fit with a huge skirt. The top part of her dress has completely covered in glitter, while the back was a corset lace-up.

Earlier this morning we had gone and gotten our hair and nails done. Now we are basically running around getting nothing doe because we are goofing off way too much. Where are my daughters you might ask? Avery is with Joe while Danielle is currently dressing Berkley. They were the flower girls and were being carried down the aisle by Noah and Frankie, who were the junior bridesmaid and groomsman.

The wedding it's self was absolutely beautiful. The setting of it was gorgeous. Almost everything was pure white, with the exception of the pops of turquoise color sporadically and delicately placed. The atmosphere was so much fun. Since there were quite a few younger kids in attendance Miley came up with the idea to do a Pinkberry bar. Meaning that people came in from Pinkberry and catered and entire ice cream bar for the younger ones just to have something fun to do. Of course I feel like there were more adults than kids over there.

The real fun started when the majority of the younger kids were gone. At this point in the night no one had really drank too much expect for the glasses of wine at supper. Before I knew what was going on Miley was dragging me over to the open bar and getting us both shots. After the first few shots the majority of the night was a blur. I vaguely remember go to the hotel room, but I couldn't tell you the exact details of the night after that first shot. Thank goodness the kids weren't in the room because I feel like we would have scarred them for life.


	44. Little Pink Plus Sign

Chapter 44: Little Pink Plus Sign…

It's been almost two months since Nick and Miley's wedding and things had been going smoothly, that is until Taylor got sick. She had been throwing up for almost two weeks now and she also had a terrible cough with lots of congestion. On top of everything she hasn't really seen the girls much in the past week because I'm afraid that she'll get them sick.

At the current moment the house is extremely quiet. Taylor and the girls are sleeping and I am trying to clean up the house because it was much needed. There were tons of dirty dishes piled up in the sink, plus a mountain of laundry on the laundry room floor, and on top of that the girls are currently at the stage where they like to get into everything, so there are tons of things that are out of their places. If Taylor would have seen this she would have flipped out.

I was in the middle of sorting laundry when I heard Taylor calling my name from upstairs. As I arrived in our bedroom I found Taylor sitting up in bed with her computer in front of her and a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong babe?"I said as I went and sat by her on the bed.

"I was just lying here when it dawned on me that I hadn't had my period since a week before the wedding, which means I'm almost two months late. "she said looking at me with a frazzled look on her face.

"And?"

"Are you not getting this? I'm almost 90% sure that I'm pregnant again." She said hitting me in the arm as she got up to go into our bathroom.

"Seriously?" I asked as I followed her.

"Yup, good thing I still have a couple tests from when I got pregnant with the girls." Taylor said as she got them from the bathroom closet.

I never knew that five minutes could be so long. It seems like the longest time in world when it comes to something this important. The net step in our lives comes at the hands of that simple stick. When the time was up Taylor and I got up and went back into the bathroom to look and see what the results were. I never knew that something as simple as a little pink plus sign could make me so incredibly happy.


	45. First Birthday

Chapter 45: First Birthday…

It's been a month since we found out that we are expecting again. No one knows yet. Joe and I decided that we were going to keep this to ourselves for a while, at least until I start to show more. We went to the doctor and at the time I was seven weeks along, which now makes me eleven weeks, or almost three months pregnant.

Today was Avery and Berkley's first birthday. This makes me feel like the past year of my life has flown by so fast and it's so hard to believe that in six more months we get to start all over again. I am so happy. We were currently in the middle of Berkley and Avery's party and the girls were sitting on mine and Joe's laps and we were going back and forth opening their presents letting them rip the paper off if they wanted to. When we opened their gifts from Nick and Miley I was extremely confused, because first I opened Avery's and it was a cute pink shirt that said 'COPY' on it in black glitter. It made more sense when Joe opened Berkley's and hers said 'PASTE' in black glitter on the same pink shirt. They were the cutest things I had ever seen. It made sense that Avery's was copy because she was older by a few minutes.

As we moved on in the afternoon Joe pulled me aside and asked me if we wanted to tell the family our news seeing how the majority of our extended family was here for the party. As every sat around the back yard eating cake and watching the kids play after they got done was when we decided was a good time to share our news.

"Thank you all so much for coming, I hate to see my little girl's birthday end, but I would like to end on a positive note. Joe and I went to the doctor the other day because as most of you know I had been really sick and we found out that I'm almost three months pregnant." I said as Joe stood next to me and reach down, brought my hand up and kissed it. If it weren't for me being sick I don't know how soon I would have found out about me being pregnant.


	46. Two Years Later

Chapter 46: Two Years Later…

A lot can happen in two years, especially in our crazy lives. In the past two years four members have been added to the madness, two of them being ours and two of them being Nick and Miley's. Also in the past two years we have moved houses. We are currently in the process of building a house so we can choose how many bedrooms we want. Taylor informed me that she is stopping after eight kids, so we are having our house be eleven bedrooms, meaning we will have three guest bedrooms for family and friends.

Within the last six months we found out that Miley, Danielle and Taylor are all pregnant and strangely enough they all have the same due date. So we expect to be adding three more to our family shortly.

Also in the past two years we bought a vacation home in Taylor's hometown of Hendersonville, Tennessee. We've only been there twice because of Taylor being pregnant and not wanting to fly.

It seems as though our family is starting to spread out. Nick and Miley now live in Texas, Kevin and Danielle live in New Jersey, and Taylor and I live in Los Angeles. So getting all of us together can be a challenge. We also started this thing about a year ago that once a month we have a family dinner at the old family house in Texas, but the past two months we've had it in California because of Taylor being so against flying. Not too much else has been going on in the past two years, just living life everyday and taking things as they come.


	47. Paeyton, Teagen, Tinslee, & Alexander

Chapter 47: Paeyton, Teagen, Tinslee, & Jenson…

Paeyton Marie Jonas, born August 2015, to Joe and I.

Teagen Brielle and Tinslee Lauriyn, the second set of twins, born April 2016, to Nick and Miley. Jenson Alexander, born July 2016 to Joe and I. Baby Jonas' 7, 8, & 9, conceived Valentine's day 2017, due date? November 11, 2017


	48. Camp Rock Reunion

Chapter 48: Camp Rock Reunion…

Thank goodness we live in California. I don't think I could stand driving across the country with two four year olds, a two year old, a one year old and an almost six month pregnant Taylor. So instead of driving across the country we are driving half an hour into Los Angeles for a reunion.

Tonight at some hotel downtown everyone from both of the Camp Rock movies are meeting up, choosing a hotel for those who are not from the area. It's going to tons of fun seeing as all of us haven't seen each other since the red carpet premiere of Camp Rock 2.

As we arrived at the hotel I saw that quite a few cars already there, which most likely means that we're probably the last ones here. It seems every time we go somewhere we arrive later and later. We walked into the hotel and continued walking until we walked through the doors of a banquet room. As we walked in Berkley broke free from the grip I had on her hand and ran over and hugged Nick's legs. We made our way over to everyone and got the kids settled with things to keep them busy. Since this was a private event we didn't have to worry so much about the kids getting in trouble.

Taylor and I started making our way around talking to everyone. we eventually reached the front of the room when Kevin started talking to everybody.

"Isn't so awesome for all of us to be together again?" he asked.

"It's hard to believe that it's been seven years since Camp Rock 2 came out. It seems like just yesterday we started filming, but a lot has changed since then. A lot of us have families, we're all married now. It's crazy to think that we've all grown up so much."

As the night continued Kevin thought that it would be a good idea to show the kids both of the movies. When the end of the second movie came to the scene where I kissed Demi Avery started screaming.

"Why did you kiss her? She's not mommy!" Avery yelled.

"it's just pretend honey. It's not real and this was before mommy and I got married." I said trying to calm her down.

Eventually she called down and went back to watching what little was left of the movie. Like Kevin said it's really crazy to think we've all grown up so much and done so much with our lives.


	49. 14 Years Later

**So I decided to go ahead and post the final two chapters of this story. It made me upset that no one reviewed the last chapters I posted so I'm ending this story on an angry note. I was debating whether or not to do a sequel from where the epilogue leaves off, but as of now I'm not. If multiple people can convince me to do a sequel then I will, but here is they are the last chapters of Broken Promises & Hidden Secrets. Right after I'm done updating this I'll post the final chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed throughout the majority of the story, and thank you to Jaylorlover who continuously reviewed when no one else did. **

Chapter 49: 14 years later…

Berkley and Avery are now seniors in high school. Berkley and Avery are complete opposites. Avery is a cheerleader while Berkley is on every sports team possible for girls. Avery is a complete flirt something I tell her she gets from her father. Meanwhile Berkley would rather be best friends with the guys than date them.

Paeyton is now in her junior year of high school. She is a very quite reserved girl compared to her sisters, most of the time she doesn't tell people she's related to them if they ask.

Jenson is now a sophomore in high school and he is just like Avery except in male form. He is on the football team and was cursed with the amazing Jonas looks.

Jessa Elisabeith, was born a year after Jenson, is now a freshmen in high school and she is starting to become exactly like Avery. At age 14 she's had more boyfriends than I've ever had in my entire life.

Then you have Mackenzye Renee who is 13 and in 8th grade. I guess you could say she's the musical prodigy of the family. She sings, dances and plays more instruments then Joe and I combined.

Next is the second set of twins, Kendalle Jaymes and Kayden Joseph, who decided to grace us with their presence a year after Mackenzye. They are both in 7th grade. Kendalle is a total daddy's girl kinda like Avery, whereas Kayden is just like Jenson.

And last but not least there's 2 year old Greyseon Joseph who is a miracle. The reason being is that I had him at age 39. I personally blame Frankie for that one. He just had to go and get married and have alcohol at his wedding, but then again at that time Joe still couldn't keep it in his pants. Hence the reason we now have 9 kids.

Nick and Miley have 9 daughters. Teagen and Tinslee who are now sophomores in high school, Jaelle Nickhole who is a freshman in high school, Aaliyah Kay who is in 7th grade, Eillis Leaigh who is in 5th grade, Bekka Raneigh who is in 4th grade, Abigail Hope who is in 2nd grade, Melody Denise who is a 1st grader and a total sweetheart, and Shaylynne Marie who is 2 and a product of alcohol and Frankie's wedding.

Kevin and Danielle now have 4 kids. Ryan James who is in Italy studying abroad, Christian Paul who is a freshman in high school, Jace Aiden who is in 8th grade, and Maddison Grace who is 2 and is also a miracle and an after effect of Frankie's wedding. Turns out none of the Jonas boys kept in their pants that night, being the reason why we have, what I like to call the 3 musketeers, Greyseon, Shaylynne, and Maddison because their birthdays are back to back to back.

Frankie on the other hand is married to a wonderful woman named Rachel and they have a 1 year old daughter Lillian Grace who is adopted. They felt as though adopting was a better choice than having their own at this point in their lives.


	50. Keeping Up With The Jonas'

**Here it is the final chapter…**

Chapter 50: Keeping Up With The Jonas's…

33, that is the total number of people here today for our People magazine cover. They were doing a special on the Jonas family, meaning everyone that everyone from our immediate family was here. They wanted to do a family picture of My parents, Kevin, Nick, Frankie and me. They also wanted ones of each individual family, one of all the grandkids, one of each set of kids from each family, one of the grandparents and the grand kids and one of Kevin, Danielle, Nick, Miley, Frankie, Rachel, Taylor and I.

There were so many people and cameras everywhere you didn't know who to look at or listen to. The time came around for Taylor and I to do our family picture. It took close to an hour to get everyone to settle down and focus before we were able to get a decent family picture.

The next picture to be taken was the whole family picture, meaning all 33 of us. The picture was built around my parents who were sitting on a love seat holding Shaylynne, Greyseon and Maddison. Everyone else was kinda scattered around them. I chose to sit on the floor next to Kendalle and Kayden. That was another requirement that the three sets of twins be next to each other. So Avery and Berkley, and Teagen and Tinslee were standing in the very back with some of the older grandkids.

After the pictures were done they wanted to do a collective interview with everyone. So there was an interviewer in front of us all and it was just a good time, everyone was joking around, until they asked my mom a question.

"Denise, can you name all of your grandchildren?"

"Just first names?" Mom asked.

"First and middle, from oldest to youngest if you can."

"Here goes nothing. You have Ryan James, the first set of twins, Berkley Raneigh, and Avery Linn, then you have Paeyton Marie, then the second set of twins Teagen Brielle and Tinslee Lauriyn, then there's Jenson Alexander, Jessa Elisabeith, Jaelle Nickhole, Christian Paul, Mackenzye Renee, Jace Aiden, Aaliyah Kay, the third set of twins,

Kendalle Jaymes, and Kayden Joseph, and then you have, Eillis Leaigh, Bekka Raneigh, Abigail Hope, Melody Denise, then you have what we like to call the three musketeers, Maddison Grace, Shaylynne Marie, and Greyseon Joseph, and last but not least, Lillian Grace."

"so how many grandchildren does that make?"

"23. 6 grandsons and 16 granddaughters."

"And which grandchildren belong to which children of yours?"

"Ryan, Christian, Jace, and Maddison are Kevin and Danielle's four. Berkley, Avery, Paeyton, Jenson, Jessa, Mackenzye, Kendalle, Kayden, and Greyseon are Joseph and Taylor's nine. Teagen,

Tinslee, Jaelle, Aaliyah, Eillis, Bekka, Abigail, Melody, and Shaylynne are Nicholas and Miley's nine. Lillian is Franklin and Rachel's baby girl, our newest addition." Mom said pointing out each of the grandchildren as she said their names.

"any plans of more?" the interviewer asked.

"Well the only ones capable of that would be Joseph and Taylor, so you might want to ask them."

"So any plans of adding more?" the interviewer asked Taylor and I.

"Maybe." I said.

"Absolutely not." Taylor said shutting me down.

"Why not?" I asked Taylor. "I love kids."

"I love kids too, but not when I have to push nine of them out of my vagina." Taylor said making everyone laugh.

"Daddy? What's a vagina?" 6-year old Melody asked Nick.

"Thank a lot Taylor." Nick said picking up Melody.

"So things must be pretty crazy when you have a family get together, huh?"

"You can bet your life on it. It truly is but I don't think any of us would trade it for the world. It truly is an amazing time, Keep Up With The Jonas'…"


End file.
